


When Poles Collide

by Le_Renard_Bleu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Separations, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Pourquoi continuons-nous à nous battre tout le temps?» Interrogea Thor durant leur moment post-coïtal, leurs jambes et leurs bras toujours enroulés autour de l’autre. Loki se déplaça pour reposer sa poitrine contre le torse du  blond, ainsi il pouvait regarder son visage pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches blondes. « Je suppose que c’est ce qui arrive quand des opposés se heurtent. » Thorki – Une attraction destructrice. Une relation d’amour et de haine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grandir séparément

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darktragicangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darktragicangel/gifts).
  * A translation of [When Poles Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565025) by [Darktragicangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darktragicangel/pseuds/Darktragicangel). 



> NA :  
> Au sujet de cette histoire :
> 
> Elle suit les différentes étapes qu’ont vécues Thor et Loki, pendant et après les franchises « Thor » et « The Avengers ». Je me suis également laissée inspirer par quelques éléments du film d’animation « Thor : Tales of Asgard » et également par le comic story-line de Marvel pour l’opus d’après, c’est à dire « Thor : The Dark World ». Je n’ai pas lu les comics, je me suis limitée à rechercher sur internet l’intrigue afin de donner des bases à cette histoire.
> 
> Ceci est, bien sûr, une Fanfic, ce qui veut dire que cette histoire est un produit de ma propre imagination. Les situations et les citations que j’utiliserai des films et comics sont simplement utilisées afin que cela semble plus consistant et afin de permettre à l’intrigue de glisser facilement.
> 
> C’est du rated M à cause de sexe explicite, rien d’extraordinaire, cependant.
> 
> Je posterai de manière hebdomadaire.
> 
> Le premier chapitre est une introduction à l’histoire, et donc, est vraiment court. Tous les chapitres suivants seront au moins deux fois plus longs.
> 
> J’espère que vous apprécierez, c’est ma première Fanfic Thorki. S’il vous plait, commentez à la fin ! :)
> 
> DTA
> 
> NT:  
> Traduction: Le Renard Bleu  
> Bêta-lecture/correction: Alena Aeterna
> 
> Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle traduction. Je souhaitais juste vous dire qu’il n’y a que l’auteur qui s’est engagé à poster toute les semaines ;p. Je ne me suis engagée à rien alors le prochain chapitre ne sera pas forcément ici, la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure ^^.  
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^.

Chapitre 1: Grandir séparément

 

 

Pendant des centaines d’années, Asgard vécut des temps de paix et de prospérité. Les règlementations prudentes du Père de Toute Chose assurèrent que les trêves fragiles restent imperturbées pendant plus d’un millénaire, tout comme les anciennes alliances furent renforcées par les siècles passés. Odin savourait un temps de stabilité mais de nouvelles inquiétudes commençaient à croître dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Ses garçons grandissaient, et vite. Thor venait juste d’atteindre l’âge adulte. Il avait prouvé être un talentueux guerrier, mais sa soif de batailles préoccupait le vieux souverain. Son fils plus âgé se laissait aveugler par le triomphe, devenant arrogant et fier. L’ainé devait devenir roi, mais Thor était toujours un prince trop immature. Il manquait d’humilité, de sagesse et de prudence. Tout comme il manquait de connaissance en affaires politiques générales.

 

Le plus jeune fils d’Odin, de l’autre côté, devait encore atteindre l’âge adulte. Néanmoins, l’adolescent possédait déjà un exceptionnel intellect et une compréhension de la politique ainsi que des stratégies de guerres. Il était astucieux et prudent, mais il possédait un sombre côté qui inquiétait grandement le Père de Toute Chose. Loki était ambitieux. Il compensait son manque de compétence en combat par la maitrise de la magie. Il contrebalançait ses limites physiques avec le pouvoir des mots, apprenant les décevants arts de la manipulation et des mensonges. Odin craignait que le garçon ne fasse tout pour obtenir la couronne. Par-dessus tout, il avait peur des quelles de mesures corrompues que Loki appliquerait afin d’atteindre son objectif.  

 

Le Père de Toute Chose se tenait au balcon de sa chambre et observait les guerriers s’entrainer d’un œil observateur. Thor exerçait ses talents de combattant avec ses amis, Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Ses mouvements étaient fermes, forts et puissants. Mais il se vantait trop, se faisant des éloges avec abondance après chaque petite victoire. L’unique œil bleu d’Odin passa sur les gradins du public où une seule personne pouvait être vue: Loki. Il avait quitté l’arène depuis près d’une heure et demie, après qu’il eut perdu encore et encore contre les autres. Il était parti lorsque son frère et ses amis l‘avait taquiné pour ses chutes. Odin savait que les autres ne disaient pas mal, mais il était conscient que le plus jeune prince se sentait ridiculisé et humilié, même en pensant qu’il n’en laissait rien transparaître. L’attention de Loki était focalisée sur un livre et elle fut brisée seulement un court instant lorsque son frère l’interpella afin de se vanter d’une autre victoire. Odin se moqua de la méthode infantile de Thor pour gagner l’attention de son petit frère.

 

Le vieux roi soupira anxieusement. Il savait que Loki était terriblement envieux de Thor. Il avait également la sensation bénigne que l’adolescent méprisait complètement Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Peu importait, ce qui le dérangeait le plus était que le visage de Loki devenait de plus en plus difficile à lire. Il se refermait de plus en plus. Les seules fois où il arrivait à briser le masque de froideur du prince était durant leurs conversations échaudées, qui devenaient, d’ailleurs, de plus en plus fréquentes. Tandis que Thor était le fils conforme, Loki était, sans aucun doute, celui qui défiait.

 

«Vous êtes inquiet à propos des garçons, mon seigneur.»

Odin n’avait pas besoin de se retourner afin de savoir que c’était son épouse et confidente qui lui avait parlé. Il écoutait ses pas, presque silencieux mais réguliers, tandis qu’elle marchait dans sa direction jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne le balcon et se tint à ses côtés. Odin sourit. Il savait que Frigga avait dit cela comme une constatation et non comme une question.  

 

«Thor devient un arrogant et imprudent prince tandis que Loki devient dangereusement ambitieux. Ils prennent tous deux un mauvais chemin afin de devenir rois. »

 

«Ils grandissent séparés l’un de l’autre.» Dit Frigga avec regret.

 

«Ils deviennent l’opposé complet de l’autre.» Ajouta Odin.

 

«Vous savez que vous pouvez tourner cela en un avantage.» Fit Frigga et Odin tourna son visage en direction de son épouse, sachant que ses prochains mots seraient pleins de sagesse. « Ils se complètent l’un l’autre et compensent les insuffisances de l’autre. Thor est naïf mais Loki est clairvoyant. Thor est impulsif et Loki est prudent. Thor a la force et la popularité, Loki a l’intelligence et le profil-bas.»

 

«Vous suggérez de nommer Thor roi et Loki son conseiller. » Odin compléta la chaine de pensées de sa femme.  «Mais j’ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas au désir du plus jeune prince. Loki est ambitieux. »

 

«Il l’est. Mais il est également loyal à son frère, tout comme il l’est envers vous.»

 

«Loki est rebelle. Il aime me défier.»

 

«Tout ce que souhaite Loki est de vous impressionner, juste comme Thor vous impressionne.»

 

«Sous-entendez-vous que je suis partial dans ma parentalité?»

 

«Tout ce que je dis est que parfois, vous êtes trop strict avec Loki. Il est toujours un adolescent. »

 

«Et il continue encore à me désobéir tout le temps.»

 

«Eh bien, c’est ce que font les adolescents.» Fit Frigga dans un doux gloussement tandis que ses yeux restaient sur le profil assis de son plus jeune fils. « Loki vous aime. Tout comme il aime Thor. Il a juste besoin de se remémorer cela.»

 

«Que suggérez-vous?»

 

«Envoyez Loki et Thor dans la forêt d’Aelhill avec une mission. Seuls. Les garçons seront forcés d’apprendre à travailler ensemble, de faire avec leurs différences. »

 

«Vous pensez que cela les aidera à se lier de nouveau.» Conclut Odin, comprenant le plan brillant de son épouse. « Je les enverrai avec pour mission de trouver la Larme de Neige pour le festival d’hiver annuel. »

 

«Cela les gardera sûrement occupés pendant un moment.» Dit Frigga en souriant tandis qu’elle saluait Thor, qui secouait son bras vigoureusement dans les airs, ayant repéré ses parents. Loki releva sa tête lorsqu’il entendit son frère crier, cette fois, en disant père et mère. Il les vit également, se tenant au balcon. Il sourit et fit un petit signe. « Il est temps pour nos garçons d’apprendre à chérir la compagnie de l’autre. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA :  
> Alors, cette petite introduction vous a-t-elle incité à lire la suite ?  
> Quelles sont vos attentes ou vos opinions sur ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?  
> Laissez-moi le savoir! S’il vous plait commentez :)
> 
> NT :  
> J’espère que cette introduction vous aura plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis ou juste pour dire coucou ^^.  
> Aussi, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais j'ai créer une page Facebook et twitter afin de vous tenir au courant de l'avancement. Vous me trouverez sous RenardBleu_Pvs sur les deux site ^^ .


	2. frères

Chapitre 2: Frères

 

Thor s’éveilla en se sentant énergique et excité. Il était ravi de l’ordre qu’avait donné son père, il y avait de cela deux jours. Loki et lui partaient aujourd’hui afin de chercher la Larme d’Hiver de cette année. La mission en elle-même était un faible challenge et comportait peu de dangers, souvent confiée à de jeunes soldats. La Larme d’Hiver était une fleur rare qui ne poussait uniquement qu’au sommet d’Ael et ce, durant deux semaines. C’était devenu une tradition à Asgard de rapporter une unique Larme d’Hiver pour le festival du solstice d’hiver en tant que symbole du cycle de renouvellement de la nature. Qu’importe, ce n’était pas la quête elle-même qui agitait le prince blond mais l’idée qu’il dût la faire avec son frère.

 

Loki avait été de plus en plus distant les semaines précédentes. Peu importait à quel point Thor essayait de passer du temps avec l’autre prince, le plus jeune des frères semblait toujours trouver un moyen de se détourner et de l’éviter. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi l’adolescent brun agissait de façon si réservée récemment, mais cela le dérangeait énormément. Leur camaraderie lui manquait, la complicité qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’avoir lui manquait. Dernièrement, Thor avait eu l’inconfortable sensation que son petit frère devenait un étranger pour lui. Raison pour laquelle il était ravi de cette mission. Car une fois qu’ils n’auraient plus personne autour d’eux, Loki serait forcé d’interagir avec lui et il pourrait éventuellement découvrir la raison de la distance grandissante de son petit frère.

 

«Prends bien soin de ton frère.» Dit Frigga à Thor tandis qu’elle l’enlaçait.

 

«S’il vous plait, mère. Evidemment que je serai celui qui prendra soin de lui. » La Mère de Toute Choses grimaça involontairement au commentaire moqueur de son plus jeune fils et celui-ci reçut également une chaude étreinte.

 

«La Larme d’Hiver est un ancien symbole pour notre festival d’hiver annuel. J’attends que vous soyez revenus en cinq jours avec une fleur. » Fit Odin d’une voix sévère.

 

«Ouais, je m’assurerai que Thor ne la balance pas en chemin.» Taquina Loki tandis qu’il montait sur le dos de son cheval.

 

«Tiens ta langue, mon frère. Ou tu pourrais ne pas rentrer sans dommage. »

 

«Comportez-vous bien, vous deux. » Stoppa Frigga avec un léger froncement de sourcils mais elle ne put résister et laissa sortir un gloussement face aux larges sourires que lui adressaient ses deux garçons.

 

«Faites attention.» Fit Odin en claquant son pied au sol, signant ainsi le moment du départ.

 

Les princes firent galoper leurs chevaux et ils quittèrent la capitale d’Asgard sous le bruit des fortes salutations de ses gens. Ils galopèrent sans pause  et rejoignirent la frontière de la forêt Aelhill juste avant midi. Les princes savouraient la fraicheur de l’ombre que les arbres leurs offraient tandis qu’ils entraient dans les bois. Ils chevauchèrent silencieusement pendant un moment. Thor fut le premier à briser leur quiétude.

 

 «J’ai faim.»

 

 «Tu as toujours faim.»

 

«Nous devrions faire un camp et chasser de la nourriture.» Fit Thor en cachant un sourire amusé.

 

«Bien. Mais allons un peu plus loin. Je pense qu’il y a un lac quelque part ici.» S’exprima Loki tandis qu’il pointait vers sa droite.

 

«Comment sais-tu cela?»

 

«Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je viendrais non-préparé pour notre petite excursion, n’est-ce pas?»

 

«Laisse-moi deviner, tu es allé à la bibliothèque et tu as étudié la carte d’Aelhill. »

 

«Oui. J’ai également lu un livre au sujet de sa végétation et quelques histoires des aventuriers passés par ici.» Déclara fièrement Loki faisant ainsi Thor aboyer un rire.

 

«Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?»

 

«Shhht. Entends-tu cela?» Interrogea Loki, semblant excité tandis qu’il courbait sa main près de son oreille.

 

 «C’est le son de...»

 

 «L’eau!»

 

«Le dernier à arriver là-bas est un vieux sanglier décrépit ! » Challengea Thor tandis qu’il poussait son cheval à galoper vite.

 

Riant ensemble, les princes chevauchèrent rapidement dans les bois, se défiant l’un l’autre en vitesse, essayant de pousser l’autre de son cheval, pendant qu’ils suivaient le son de l’eau. Thor réussit à déséquilibrer Loki juste assez longtemps pour arriver en premier au lac avec une petite cascade.

 

«J’ai gagné!» Fêta de façon infantile l’Asgardien Blond.

 

«Tu as triché.» Pointa Loki, mais il souriait avec amusement. «Wow, cet endroit est encore plus beau que dans les descriptions.»

 

«Allons nager!» S’exclama Thor alors qu’il retirait déjà son amure.

 

«Je pensais que tu avais faim.»

 

«Rien de mieux qu’une nage rapide pour ouvrir l’appétit.» Fit le frère plus âgé en lâchant ses cottes de mailles au sol. Il remarqua que Loki ne s’était pas déshabillé et qu’il semblait un peu tendu. « Tu ne viens pas ? »             

 

 «C’est probablement froid.» Dit faiblement Loki tandis qu’il se retournait, semblant mal à l’aise. Le prince blond le regarda un peu perplexe.

 

«Le froid ne t’avait jamais dérangé jusqu’ici.» Déclara Thor avec un gloussement mais Loki sembla moins amusé par ses mots.

 

«Toi, vas-y  et nage. Je vais nous chercher à manger. » Remarqua Loki en ne regardant jamais vers Thor et il partit avant que son frère ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. L’Ase blond observa silencieusement tandis que le brun traçait sa route à travers les bois. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements et entra dans l’eau en se demandant pourquoi le comportement de Loki était si étrange.

 

…

 

Lorsque Thor sortit du lac, il suivit l’odeur de la viande rôtie jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve son petit frère assis face à un feu de camp, rôtissant un lièvre sur un bâton. Le plus jeune prince releva la tête et sourit.

 

 «Comment était l’eau?»

 

«Glaciale.» Répondit Thor, tandis qu’il frottait ses bras nus et s’asseyait près du feu.

 

«Je te l’avais dit.» Gloussa Loki et l’Ase blond comprit immédiatement que le brun en savait plus qu’il ne le disait.

 

«Tu savais que l’eau allait devenir très froide, pas vrai?»

 

«Bien sûr que je le savais. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un ignorant. » Dit Loki avec un air suffisant, ses sourcils se relevant de manière espiègle. « Cette eau vient de la Rivière Ferirama, laquelle s’écoule de la montagne d’Ael. »

 

«Ce qui veut dire qu’il nous suffit de suivre la rivière maintenant!» Fit Thor en souriant. « Bien joué, Loki. Et tu as trouvé de la nourriture aussi, je suis impressionné.»

 

Le prince plus âgé sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque son petit frère lui donna un large sourire empli de fierté. Il se dit qu’il devrait féliciter son frère plus souvent. Il regarda Loki tandis que celui-ci ramassait quelque chose au sol et se déplaçait pour s’assoir près de lui. Il ouvrit sa main et révéla un petit fruit rond et jaune.

 

«Ne mange jamais ceci, compris?» Lui dit Loki, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Thor avec une expression grave. « C’est empoisonné. Ceux-ci au contraire sont bons. » Il présenta une main pleine de fruits rouges qu’il avait récoltés sur un petit buisson. Thor prit quelques-uns d’entre eux et mit les fruits dans sa bouche.

 

«Hum, ils sont bons. Que font ceux-ci? Est-ce qu’ils tuent?» Demanda Thor en pointant le petit fruit jaune.

 

«Tu ne mourras pas de cela. Mais tu auras une énorme diarrhée. Et je ne serai pas celui qui nettoiera tes fesses ! »

 

Thor aboya un rire à la réponse très spirituelle de son frère et lui tapota amicalement le dos. Les garçons échangèrent des sourires complices. La forêt était un lieu silencieux et paisible, les seuls bruits qui pouvaient être entendus étaient ceux des oiseaux qui chantaient et ceux de deux frères riants aux éclats.

 

…

 

Le soleil se couchait lentement, colorant le ciel d’une palette colorée de rose pâle et de violet ainsi que de rayons rouges et jaunes. Les jeunes princes avaient suivi le cours de la rivière Ferirama de façon diligente et ce, durant tout l’après-midi. Les deux étaient silencieux depuis un moment et Thor remarqua que son cadet fixait le ciel changeant d’un regard distrait.

 

«Tu penses à Amora, mon frère?»

 

«Uhm... Quoi?!» Cria presque Loki à la mention du nom de sa petite amie. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer immédiatement et Thor relâcha un rire amusé.

 

«Allez, Loki. Je sais que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. »

 

«Elle m’enseignait la magie!»  Se défendit le brun, mais il était trahi par la chaleur qui s’était accumulée sur son visage.

 

«Je pense qu’elle t’enseignait plus que de la magie.» Parla le guerrier blond d’une voix taquine, provoquant un son moqueur chez son frère. « Dis...L’avez-vous déjà fait ? »

 

«Fait quoi, Tho... Hey! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!» S’exclama furieusement Loki, réalisant ce que lui demandait son frère.

 

«Alors vous ne l’avez pas fait. Ne t’inquiète pas, le moment viendra. » Dit Thor avec un sourire trop connu, à l’horreur de son frère. Un moment de silence s’ensuivit, cette fois brisé par Loki.

 

 «Sif et toi... Vous l’avez fait?»  Thor se tourna pour faire face à son frère curieux et remarqua qu’il y avait de l’attente dans ses yeux.

 

«Oui. Plus d’une fois.» Répondit-il calmement avec un doux sourire. Une autre pose s’installa entre les deux frères et une fois de plus, le silence fut rompu par le plus jeune.

 

 «C’est bon?»

 

 «Oui, ça l’est. Tu devrais essayer.» Fit honnêtement Thor en faisant face à son frère.

 

Loki déglutit nerveusement, ses joues le brûlant d’embarra. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il finit par acquiescer silencieusement puis il plongea ses yeux dans le ciel qui s’assombrissait. Un paisible silence prit place entre les deux frères jusqu’à ce qu’ils décident de s’arrêter et de faire un camp pour la nuit.

 

…

 

Thor retourna au feu de camp, se sentant satisfait par son dernier accomplissement. Il avait juste chassé un lièvre sauvage pour le diner. Il se trouva que Loki n’était pas auprès des chevaux, mais il supposa que son jeune frère était quelque part aux alentours et serait de retour bientôt. Mais après avoir préparé et placé le lièvre sur le feu, il commença à être préoccupé par l’absence de son frère et il décida d’aller s’enquérir à son sujet. La recherche fut courte car il trouva rapidement Loki, se baignant dans les eaux glaciales de la rivière Ferirama.

 

«Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux supporter cette eau froide aussi longtemps.» Fit Thor alors qu’il était stoppé par le bord de la rivière. Le brun qui ne l’avait pas entendu venir, se dissimula dans un cri.

 

«Thor! »

 

 «Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.» S’excusa le guerrier blond dans un gloussement. En dépit de l’obscurité, la lune claire illuminait assez le monde pour qu’il puisse voir l’expression furieuse de Loki.

 

 «Pourquoi t’es-tu faufilé dans mon dos?»

 

«Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. C’est inhabituel de ta part de ne pas m’avoir entendu approcher. » Se défendit le plus grand des frères, incapable de cacher son ton amusé. Mais sa joyeuse expression se transforma rapidement en une beaucoup plus sérieuse. « Où s’étaient égarées tes pensées, petit frère ? »

 

 «Cela n’importe pas.» Murmura Loki contrarié, sentant l’insistance dans la voix de son frère. Il s’enfonça dans l’eau jusqu’à ce que tout ce que Thor puisse voir soit ses cheveux sombres, son front ainsi que ses yeux brillants.

 

«Envie de partager? »

 

 «Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires!» cracha soudainement le prince cadet tandis qu’il se relevait.

 

L’eau atteignait sa taille, dissimulant ses mains mais le blond sut par la façon dont les épaules de l’adolescent étaient tendues qu’elles étaient serrées en des poings. Thor avait reculé d’un pas suite à l’explosion subite et au ton tranchant de  son frère. Il sentit sa propre colère et sa frustration remonter. Il avait été patient avec Loki dernièrement, malgré tous ses fous changements d’humeur, lesquels commençaient sérieusement à l’ennuyer.

 

«Eh bien, excuse-moi si je m’inquiète! Car tu agissais différemment ces derniers temps, mon frère ! Pourquoi ne me confies-tu pas ce qui te dérange ? »

 

«Il n’y a rien à confier!» Répliqua Loki à son frère. « Maintenant va ailleurs, je veux m’habiller. »

 

«Où est le problème? Ce n’est pas comme si je ne t’avais jamais vu nu avant.»

 

 «Juste...» Le prince moins âgé souffla et se força à se calmer. « Donne-moi juste un peu d’intimité, okay?» Thor parut confus et un peu blessé, mais il y consentit. Avec un soupir lourd et défaitiste, il fit exactement ce que son frère lui avait demandé et il s’éloigna. Thor était incapable de comprendre pourquoi son jeune frère insistait à le repousser à chaque fois. Et il décida qu’il connaîtrait le fin de mot de cette histoire cette nuit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:
> 
> Amora et Sif sont dépeintes comme étant les intérêts amoureux de Loki et Thor dans le film d’animation «Tales of Asgard», sur lequel je me suis basée pour ce chapitre. Vous pouvez dire qu’un certain temps s’est écoulé entre les évènements de « Tales of Asgard » et la Story line (chronologie) de ma fanfic. Je crois que dans « Tales of Asgard », Thor aurait 17 ans, tandis que Loki en aurait 15 selon notre façon de compter (aucune idée de l’âge qu’ils ont selon l’âge Asgardien, j’imagine plusieurs centaines d’années). Dans ma story line, Thor et Loki ont respectivement 19 et 17 ans.
> 
> Alors, que pensez-vous de l’avancement de cette histoire? Ai-je réussi à vous intriguer ?
> 
> Partagez vos pensées avec moi s’il vous plait et commentez ;)
> 
>  
> 
> NT:
> 
> Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui s’achève.  
> N’hésitez pas à donner vos avis par rapport à ce chapitre, je vous répondrai avec joie ^^  
> Encore un gros merci à ma bêta d’amour et à bientôt =°^°= !


	3. Conflits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Vous allez bien?! Voici le chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^.
> 
> Petite dédicace spéciale à ma Bêta d'amour qui m'a juste donner une énorme aide pour la correction.  
> Encore des remerciements à l'auteur qui m'a gentillement permise de traduire son histoire =3
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapitre 3: Conflits

 

Le soupé fut silencieux. Aucun des jeunes hommes n'osa prononcer un seul mot. La tension était palpable, rien à voir avec l'insouciance qu'ils avaient partagée tout au long de l'après-midi. Après le repas, Loki étendit une large couverture et s'allongea dessus. Et en dépit du fait que la soirée était fraîche et ses cheveux encore mouillés, il ne se couvrit pas. Thor observa le profil allongé de son frère et frissonna lorsqu'un vent froid passa sur son corps.

«Cela te dérange si je te rejoins?» Demanda Thor, redoutant presque que Loki lui crie à nouveau dessus.

«Non, tu peux.» Fit Loki. Il était étendu sur le côté, donnant son dos à Thor.

Le grand frère s'allongea près de l'adolescent et les couvrit tous deux avec une couverture. Ils dormaient ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils campaient quelque part, et ce, depuis leur enfance. Thor se sentit soudainement nostalgique de ces jours où ils étaient petits. De quand ils étaient inséparables. Où Thor se situait, Loki était certain d'être trouvé non loin. A cette époque, les jours étaient trop courts pour les petits princes qui créaient toutes sortes d'aventures dans les vastes jardins d'Asgard. Mais lorsque l'adolescence frappa les deux garçons, ils s'éloignèrent de plus en plus au fil des années.

Thor suivit la route du guerrier, assez pour être trouvé s'entraînant dans l'arène ou combattant sur les champs de batailles des huit autres royaumes. Il devint le prince populaire, chéri et admiré du peuple d'Asgard. Loki, de l'autre côté, semblait rechercher de plus en plus de solitude en s'isolant de lui-même. Il était le silencieux mais lorsqu'il parlait, ses mots étaient pleins d'esprit et souvent empoisonnés. Il était habituel de le trouver dans la bibliothèque, perdu dans d'anciens textes de gros livres ou dans des parties isolées du palais d'Asgard, où il pouvait s'entraîner paisiblement à la magie.

Le prince blond souffla un peu tristement. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait changé. Pourquoi Loki était si distant et même hostile envers lui.

«Quelque chose te dérange, mon frère? »

«Non Thor, endors-toi.» Dit Loki en réprimant un grognement d'irritation. Cela l'ennuyait que son frère continue d'insister alors qu'il ne désirait pas parler. Le sol dur et froid de la forêt était loin d'être confortable, le rendant encore plus agacé.

«Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que tu es fâché contre moi? »

«Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi! Je ne suis juste pas du genre. Contrairement à toi, je n'apprécie pas cette petite sorte d'excursion. »

Thor acquiesça silencieusement, tout en sachant que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Le blond était couché sur son dos, ses yeux contemplant les étoiles étincelantes présentes sur la sombre voûte. Il pouvait sentir le dos de son jeune frère contre son bras. Il avait clos ses yeux un moment, savourant la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son frère.

«Eh bien, c'est plutôt bien d'être ici, ensemble. Toi et moi. A quand remonte la dernière fois où nous avons été seuls, Loki ? » Questionna Thor, ses yeux accueillant à nouveau les étoiles.

«Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années.» Répondit Loki dans un souffle plein de regrets et il fut surpris de sentir un nœud grossir dans sa gorge. « Tu es toujours en expédition, ailleurs, avec tes amis. »

«Ce sont également tes amis.»

«Non, ils ne le sont pas. Ce sont les tiens. Ils l'ont toujours été. »

«Ce n'est pas vrai.»

«Ce ne l'est pas?»

Thor fut silencieux durant un moment et considéra la question de son frère. Il était vrai que Sif et les Trois Guerriers taquinaient Loki ou se plaignaient de ses bêtises dans son dos. Il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de comportement était inoffensif et innocent. Mais à présent il se demandait à quel point il existait d'hostilités entre Loki et les autres. A quel point les remarques de leurs amis sur le prince brun blessaient celui-ci. Par-dessus tout, il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé durant toutes ces années pour que son frère arrête de lui confier ses problèmes, ses avis et ses pensées. Le prince blond réalisa, avec regrets, qu'il avait perdu les traces des tourments de son frère depuis longtemps déjà.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait passé la majorité de son temps avec ses amis. Il se rappelait plus particulièrement du banquet commémoratif le plus récent, lorsque Fandrall et Volstagg vantaient ses aptitudes de combattant avec beaucoup de bière, en compagnie de filles et des rires puissants. Thor se remémora avoir souvent vu Loki le fixer d'un air absent cet après-midi-là. Il se souvint qu'il n'était pas parvenu à lire l'expression de son visage pâle ennuyé. Et lorsqu'il voulut avoir un contact visuel avec l'adolescent, Loki souriait à nouveau, bien que son sourire n'atteignît jamais véritablement ses yeux. Soudainement, une terrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

«Es-tu envieux?»

«Envieux de quoi?»

«De moi.»

La question de Thor était vide de toute sorte d'accusation ou de désaccord. C'était une simple question, mais l'une de celles qui nécessitaient une réponse. Loki laissa s'échapper un souffle impatient et se tourna de façon à faire face à Thor. L'aîné fut surpris de voir une lueur inhabituelle assombrir les yeux de son frère.

«Oui.»

Il y eut un blanc. Un moment de silence. Durant lequel chacun des frères observait la profondeur dans les yeux de l'autre.

«Pourquoi?»

Loki garda son regard sur son frère un court instant avant de briser le contact visuel, afin qu'il puisse, lui aussi, s'étendre sur le dos et poser ses yeux sur les étoiles.

«Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas.»

«Loki...» Mais le brun lui coupa la parole.

«Eh bien, c'est vrai! T-tu es le puissant guerrier, le prince de force, le symbole de la puissance d'Asgard tandis que moi je suis... moi! » Lança Loki de façon coléreuse, son bras droit gesticulant dans l'air.

Thor se déplaça sur le côté alors il se retrouva légèrement penché vers Loki. Il pouvait sentir que le plus jeune n'appréciait pas la proximité et que son espace personnel fût ainsi envahi. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

«Tu peux manquer de muscles, petit frère, mais toi aussi tu te bats bien. Tu es agile et rapide. Ce sont des capacités qui peuvent être tout aussi dangereuses que la force brute. De plus, ta force réside dans ton intelligence et tes pouvoirs magiques. Tu as assez de connaissances pour être envié par certains des plus grands savants d'Asgard. »

«Eh bien, père ne semble pas penser ainsi. » Dit le plus jeune prince d'une voix défaitiste.

Alors c'était de cela qu'il était question. Thor réalisait. Loki aspirait à la reconnaissance de père. Le blond était inquiet à propos de son petit frère. Loki et leur père avaient maintenant des discussions houleuses presque tous les jours, le cadet disait souvent des paroles défiantes et désobéissait au Père de Toute Chose lorsque cela lui convenait. C'était naturel qu'Odin appréhende son fils rebelle.

« Père est fier de toi, Loki. »

«L'est-il vraiment, Thor?» Questionna Loki, sa voix teintée de colère et de douleur. Ses yeux verts étaient dans ceux de Thor, réfléchissant le trouble interne dont il souffrait. « Car parfois j'ai la sensation qu'il me méprise. Il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire, c'est dans ses yeux ! »

« Père t'aime. » Rassura le prince blond, mais Loki fit un bruit dédaigneux, n'étant évidemment pas d'accord avec son frère.

«Eh bien, il ne m'estime pas particulièrement pour avoir choisi la magie plutôt que le combat. Voyons les choses en face, Thor. Tu es le fils qui incarne toutes les valeurs qu'il loue. Et il n'est pas le seul à le penser. Le peuple d'Asgard t'adore! Le Puissant Thor, le formidable guerrier, manieur de foudre, protecteur des neufs royaumes. ...Argh! Tout cela me fait te détester! »

Les derniers mots étaient sortis involontairement. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Loki ferma rapidement sa bouche. Il était choqué, embarrassé et se sentait coupable. Il était incapable de faire face au regard de son frère, alors il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit seulement lorsqu'il eut tourné son visage de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse regarder dans les yeux lumineux de Thor actuellement. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait y trouver de la douleur et de la pitié à l'intérieur. Et ces deux choses étaient bien les dernières qu'il voulait voir dans le regard de son frère. Il inspira profondément et chercha à se calmer avant qu'il ne continue. Après tout, son fraternel ne parlait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui donnait l'espace dont il avait besoin, la chance d'exprimer ses inquiétudes, de se confier comme il l'avait si souvent fait, il y a longtemps de cela.

«Les gens ne m'aiment pas, Thor.» Continua Loki d'une voix plus calme, ses mots étant de simples murmures. Il avait finalement le courage de regarder dans les yeux de son grand frère. « J'entends parfois leurs murmures faire échos dans les murs d'Asgard. Ils ne m'aiment pas car je dis ce que je pense. Parce que je ne m'étends pas dans des trivialités telles que la guerre, la nourriture et les fêtes. Ils m'appellent le tisseur de mensonges et des ruses. » Loki interrompit ses mots tandis que la douleur semblait vouloir percer son cœur. Il relâcha un souffle profond. « Je ne suis rien de ce qui est attendu d'un prince Asgardien. P-Parfois j'ai juste l'impression que je n'appartiens pas à Asgard.»

«Tu es loin de la vérité.» Fit Thor rapidement, se sentant de plus en plus concerné par l'image dépressive que son frère avait de lui-même.

«Le suis-je Thor? Le suis-je vraiment?»

«Je suis fier de toi. Je t'aime de la façon dont tu es. Certainement, cela doit signifier quelque chose pour toi, petit frère ? »

Loki gloussa aux mots de son grand frère et il lui sourit affectueusement. C'était amusant la façon dont Thor continuait de s'arranger pour lui remonter le moral, même en ces jours lorsque de sombres et dépressives pensées voulaient l'envelopper et l'engloutir complètement. Il regarda les orbes bleu saphir qui le fixaient et déglutit. Il y avait à nouveau cette étrange chaleur qui grandissait dans son torse. Celle qu'il sentait dernièrement à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou pensait à Thor.

La sensation nouvellement trouvée troublait grandement Loki. Cela le rendait confus. Il aspirait désespérément à la présence de son frère d'une façon malsaine. D'une façon obsessive. Il désirait être constamment avec Thor. Il était affamé d'avoir son attention et son affection inconditionnelle. Ses pensées tournaient constamment autour de son frère. Peu importait que ce soit de façon positive ou négative, cela ne comptait pas, car Thor semblait être la seule chose à laquelle Loki pouvait penser en ces jours. Etudier la magie, lire, se concentrer sur quelque chose était devenu de plus en plus compliqué parce que l'image de son frère souriant apparaissait simplement de manière inattendue dans son esprit.

Cela effrayait énormément Loki. Le prince aux cheveux corbeau savait que quoi qu'il ressentait pour son frère, ce n'était pas naturel. C'était mal. Alors il s'était dit que s'il évitait Thor, cette folle émotion s'évanouirait éventuellement. Loki s'en trouva rapidement détrompé. Plus il évitait son frère, plus celui-ci lui manquait et il désirait être avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il était avec Thor, son corps le picotait et son cœur lui faisait mal de savoir que son frère l'aimait, mais pas de la même façon que lui le faisait. Loki mettait en colère lorsque son frère donnait son attention à d'autres, surtout à Sif, et nourrissait une dangereuse haine pour la jeune guerrière. La jalousie et la frustration faisaient si mal, il voulait tout reporter sur Thor, souhaitant qu'il souffre autant que lui. Mais lorsque Loki réussissait, la douleur dans son cœur ne faisait que s'aggraver. C'était une spirale vertigineuse, qui durait depuis des semaines et Loki ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il était comme désespérément coincé dans des sables mouvants et il s'y enfonçait de plus en plus vite. Le fait que son frère insistait à rechercher sa compagnie, étant toujours gentil près de lui, étant toujours patient et indulgent, semblant magnifique et lui donnant ce beau sourire, aggravait seulement les choses pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

Loki désirait briser l'échange hypnotisant. Le regard perçant de Thor le faisait se sentir gêné. Les battements de son cœur atteignaient déjà une vitesse maladive. La seule chose dont il était soulagé, était qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'on puisse remarquer que ses joues étaient rouges et brûlantes. Il flancha presque lorsque Thor posa gentiment sa large main sur son cou avec un tendre sourire. Sa manière typique de montrer son affection à son jeune frère. Loki sourit involontairement, le geste lui avait toujours fait se sentir protégé, apprécié et désiré.

Désiré.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il se rappela rapidement que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de penser à son frère en l'instant. Les mêmes fantasmes érotiques dérangeants, qui avaient traversé son esprit durant ses nuits de sommeil, le faisant se sentir à la fois agité et dégoûté de lui-même, avaient maintenant envahi ses pensées. Loki essaya de repousser ces pensées. Il savait qu'elles étaient mauvaises à tous les degrés mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elles étaient involontaires, réticentes et le persécutaient sans cesse.

Les muscles de Loki se tendirent légèrement lorsqu'il tenta de se retourner à nouveau et de donner son dos à Thor, le protégeant ainsi de son regard. Mais l'Ase blond anticipa le mouvement et plaça son autre main sur la taille de Loki, l'empêchant de bouger. Le brun se figea complètement et regarda son frère, ahuri. Le poids et la chaleur de sa main restant contre la hanche le faisaient chauffer.

«Thor?» Questionna Loki, hésitant, et le sourire de l'aîné s'élargit mais s'adoucit également.

Le prince brun sentit toute la température de son corps augmenter. Il était persuadé qu'il transpirait déjà de nervosité, de peur et d'une attente écœurante. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et son cœur commença à marteler follement lorsque Thor rapprocha son visage du sien. Loki désirait reculer, il voulait chuchoter à Thor d'arrêter, mais il avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps. Il était paralysé. Et là, ses yeux verts élargis virent son frère réduire la distance entre leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:
> 
> Oh my...  
> Émotions, tellement d'émotions...
> 
> NT :
> 
> Je suis choquée..., je ne m'y attendais pas !  
> Et vous ?


	4. Juste ce soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m’excuse, mais juste tellement, pour ce retard !! Le chapitre m’ennuyait un peu, du coup je me suis laissée aller, et après j’ai été pas mal occupée et en même temps j’ai eu des problèmes de « santé »... et bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie.   
> Juste, j’espère que le chapitre vous plaira. N’oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours du bien =3
> 
> Mention spéciale pour ma Bêta qui a fait un travail extra avec moi ! Merci Alena Aeterna !! <3

Chapitre 4: Juste ce soir

 

Loki arrêta de respirer. L’air s’était coincé dans ses poumons. Son cœur battait si vite, il pouvait l’entendre pulser à ses oreilles et il était persuadé qu’il n’allait pas tarder à exploser. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir et son torse se réchauffer. C’était un petit baiser tendre. Le toucher fantomatique de lèvres sur des lèvres. La plus douce de toutes les caresses. Et Loki était vraiment conscient du fait que ce n’était pas une caresse fraternelle, mais une de celles partagées uniquement par des amoureux.

 

«Qu-Qu’est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda Loki, confus.

 

Il savait que son frère l’aimait, mais pas ainsi, n’est-ce pas? Il était sûr d’être le seul à avoir des pensées fantasques au sujet de l’autre. Jusqu’à maintenant du moins. La peur et l’espoir emplirent tous deux son cœur à la pensée que cela puisse être mutuel.

 

Thor sourit dans un doux gloussement et ses lèvres caressèrent à nouveau celles du plus jeune des princes.  C’était bon, incroyablement bon et cette fois Loki pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère. Thor rapprocha gentiment le corps du brun du sien, ainsi ils furent fortement pressés l’un contre l’autre. Thor béqueta les lèvres de Loki à plusieurs reprises jusqu’à ce qu’il en désire plus. Alors il bougea sa langue et toucha la lèvre inférieure du jeune prince. L’audacieux mouvement surprit Loki, lui rappelant ainsi la nature incestueuse du baiser. Il brisa celui-ci et repoussa Thor avec un brin de panique.

 

«C’est mal!» Haleta Loki, horrifié par ses propres désirs. Par les désirs de son frère. « C’est mal ! »

 

«Dis-moi que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux et j’arrêterai.» Murmura Thor.

 

Loki était persuadé d’avoir perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage. Il pouvait mentir, mais son frère le saurait. Il le savait déjà. Sa tête lui disait que c’était mal. Que c’était un crime. Un impardonnable péché. Mais il le voulait tellement, comme il n’avait jamais désiré avant.  Il ne résista pas lorsque son frère se glissa au-dessus de lui, ni lorsqu’il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, et non plus lorsqu’il lécha la ligne de sa mâchoire. Loki ne résista pas à tout cela et à la place, il relâcha des halètements laborieux. C’était bon. C’était bien. Mais c’était interdit.

 

«Juste une fois alors.» Chuchota Loki de façon agitée dans l’oreille de son frère tandis que le blond plantait de doux baisers dans son cou. « Juste ce soir. »

 

Thor ne répondit pas. Il ne le fit pas à cause du visage de son frère. Il interrompit la caresse durant quelques courtes secondes, comme s’il réfléchissait. A la proposition illicite de Loki. Puis il reprit là où il s’était arrêté. Il embrassa et lécha la longueur partant du cou de Loki au lobe de son oreille. La respiration du prince moins âgé était rapide et ardue. De temps en temps un faible gémissement s’échappait de ses jeunes lèvres. Il bougeait à peine. Ses bras étendus de part et d’autre, ses doigts agrippant le sol sous lui. Loki était inexpérimenté, toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui. Il ne résistait pas mais il ne coopérait pas non plus.

 

«Nerveux, mon frère?» Questionna Thor dans de petits mais attisants baisers.

 

«J-Je...Oui. Tu sais que je n’ai jamais fait ça avant.» Admit Loki avec une respiration hachée. Thor tint en coupe le visage de son frère et embrassa tendrement ses douces lèvres.

 

«J’irai doucement avec toi.»

 

«Qu’est-ce que je dois faire?»

 

«Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Suis juste le mouvement. »

 

Thor donna un autre couple de baisers rassurants aux lèvres du jeune prince et s’assit légèrement, effleurant à peine les genoux de son frère. Il sourit tendrement à l’expression du brun. Loki semblait à la fois apeuré et courageux. Thor avait suspecté que son frère le désirait. Il avait remarqué la façon dont le brun lui lançait des regards furtifs lorsqu’ils marchaient dans les halls du palais d’Asgard ou durant les soupers familiaux. Des regards furtifs qu’il avait interprétés comme de l’envie. Cependant, il avait toujours choisi de les ignorer, croyant que ce n’était rien d’autre que le produit de son imagination débridée. De ses propres désirs contre-nature.

 

Mais les évènements du jour avaient changé sa perception. Pendant le silencieux dîner, Thor avait médité sur le comportement absurdement contradictoire de Loki durant la journée. Il était facilement passé d’insouciant à irrité. L’air dans son regard avait parfois été quémandeur, parfois rempli d’envie et de douleur. D’autres fois, il dissimulait son visage, devenant soudainement timide et étrange. Le prince blond n’avait que deux explications possibles. Soit les hormones de Loki étaient complètement délirantes, soit le sentiment de son frère avait changé au cours du temps. Thor avait désiré pour ce dernier et, malgré qu’il fût à présent conscient que cela troublait son frère, il espérait. Parce que ses sentiments pour son jeune frère avaient changé de manière drastique durant la demi-année qui s’était écoulée.

 

Thor avait toujours adoré Loki. C’était indéniable. Etant enfant, il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de protéger le plus petit prince. Plus tard, l’admiration s’était ajoutée à ses instincts protecteurs. Loki grandissait rapidement autant en intelligence qu’en taille. Il admirait les speeches éloquents de Loki et aimait entendre sa voix calme mais pleine de nuances tandis qu’il parlait des vieux rois, des épisodes historiques et des héros légendaires. Loki avait été celui qui était astucieux, mais durant les dernières années son intelligence s’était démarquée, rendant Thor fier et humble face aux connaissances accumulées de Loki.

 

Pendant la demi-année passée, le blond avait également expérimenté une nouvelle forme de sentiment envers Loki. C’était une sorte d’affection qui, il l’avait rapidement réalisé, était plus que juste fraternelle. Thor n’avait pas été inconscient de la manière dont son frère s’approchait de l’âge adulte.  Les traits de son visage perdaient les rondeurs de l’enfance et devenaient pointus avec des angles définis. Son corps, jusque-là dégingandé, devenait élégant et gracieux. Loki se changeait en un jeune et bel homme. Une beauté de laquelle Thor ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Tout cela cumulé en une seule grande émotion.

 

 «Je t’aime mon frère.» Confessa Thor.

 

Loki ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma juste après. Il voulait dire les mêmes mots, oh si désespérément, mais ils mourraient dans sa gorge. Il eut un regard peiné lorsqu’il vit la déception et la douleur dans le regard du guerrier blond. La lueur n’avait été présente que quelques secondes et fut immédiatement dissimulée derrière un sourire blessé. Le prince aux cheveux corbeaux ne s’était jamais senti aussi coupable.

 

« Thor… »

 

«C’est bon. Tu n’as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Loki.» Murmura Thor tandis qu’il plantait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.

 

C’était une autre tentative de Thor de rassurer son frère troublé. Loki sourit. Un sourire nerveux. Il ferma ses yeux tandis que la langue du prince demandait, une fois de plus, à entrer dans sa bouche. Hésitant, Loki abandonna finalement et un petit gémissement s’échappa de sa gorge lorsque que la langue chaude et humide pénétra sa bouche et rencontra la sienne. Ils s’embrassèrent longtemps, s’attardant sur la douce sensation, savourant le goût de la tendresse et du désir. Loki osa finalement bouger ses mains, les reposant sur le dos de son aîné, le caressant dans de lents et gentils frottements.

 

Après un moment, Thor eut à briser le baiser afin d’aspirer de l’air. Il regarda son frère juste à temps pour le voir doucement ouvrir ses yeux et y lire les réminiscences du plaisir toujours présent en eux. Il sourit, fier d’être capable de satisfaire son cadet de manières nouvelles et traça de doux baisers sur le cou de l’adolescent. Il commença à déboutonner le manteau de Loki. Il remarqua à quel point le brun se tendait tandis qu’il le déshabillait doucement.

 

«Si tu souhaites que je m’arrête, dis-le moi, mon frère. » Chuchota-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur sa clavicule.

 

«Je ne souhaite pas que tu t’arrêtes. »

 

Thor sourit, soulagé. Il ouvrit complètement le manteau et le retira, révélant ainsi le fin maillot qui était étroitement ajusté sur la peau pâle de Loki. Il pouvait imaginer le corps caché sous le tissu, les tétons, les muscles subtils et le ventre plat de Loki. Le garçon était si tendu. Si nerveux. Si effrayé. Thor sentit le petit tressaillement lorsqu’il glissa sa main sous le haut, caressant la peau soyeuse de son frère. Il put entendre la respiration du plus jeune prince devenir de plus en plus erratique quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent son ventre, traçant des baisers tandis que le vêtement était enlevé. Un gémissement surpris s’échappa lorsque les lèvres de Thor enveloppèrent l’un des tétons.

 

Loki ferma ses yeux alors que ses doigts se pressaient contre le dos de son frère. Il rêvait de ce jour depuis un moment déjà. Dans son esprit, Thor l’avais touché des centaines de fois. Mais les rêves n’étaient rien comparés à la réalité. Les véritables sensations étaient brutes et sauvages. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment le moindre toucher des lèvres de Thor contre sa peau pouvait envoyer de telles vagues de plaisir partout dans son corps entier, comme de petits électrochocs. Il ne saisissait pas comment son pouls pouvait continuer d’augmenter, comment la température de son corps croissait, comment chaque centimètre de sa peau devenait hypersensible au toucher de son frère. Loki ne comprenait rien aux réactions, pulsions et besoins de son corps. Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Parce que tout cela était vraiment bon.

 

Thor enleva également le haut de Loki. Il plaça prudemment ses mains dans le dos nu de son frère et le rapprocha de lui. L’Asgardien blond ravit la peau de Loki avec de doux baisers, de léchouilles goulues et de mordillements taquins. Il souriait à chaque fois que Loki libérait un gémissement surpris, sonnant presque comme un petit cri plaignant. Il pouvait sentir les doigts du jeune homme agripper fermement son dos.  Il rapprochait également leurs corps ensemble. Le jeune prince devenait impatient et agité. Un cri involontaire s’enfuit de ses lèvres lorsque Thor repoussa son pantalon le long de ses jambes. L’aîné se pencha afin de voir le visage de Loki et sourit.

 

«Tu es dur, mon frère.» Dit-il tandis que sa main traçait doucement la partie génitale grandissante dissimulée sous le tissu du sous-vêtement. Loki frémit avec un gémissement de détresse. Il était si nerveux qu’il claqua la main de Thor pour l’éloigner lorsque les mots arrogants furent dits. Thor fixa son frère avec surprise.

 

«Et tu es toujours complètement habillé!» Accusa Loki d’un ton plaignant au soulagement et à l’amusement de son frère.

 

«Tu rêves de me voir nu, petit frère?» Demanda Thor, de façon taquine, et Loki sentit ses joues luire d’un embarras furieux. Le prince blond aboya un rire à l’expression coléreuse de Loki.

 

«Eh bien, ce n’est pas vraiment juste, pas vrai?» Murmura Loki, dérangé, et Thor était persuadé que son frère n’avait jamais semblé aussi adorable avant.

 

«Je suppose que ce ne l’est pas.» Acquiesça l’Asgardien blond, tandis qu’il enlevait son armure. Bientôt, il avait retiré ses cottes de mailles et souriait à son frère. Il était pleinement conscient de sa beauté virile.

 

«Ne te moque pas de moi.» Chuchota Loki.  Il avait voulu parler de façon à réprimander, mais sa voix sembla plutôt vulnérable. Il retint sa respiration, se sentant effrayé par les conséquences de sa révélation mais soupirant de soulagement à la réponse de son frère.

 

«Je ne le ferais même pas en rêve. » Dit Thor sincèrement.

 

Rares étaient les occasions dans lesquelles Loki baissait ses défenses et s’ouvrait comme il le faisait actuellement. Thor se pencha et embrassa son frère avec tendresse. Il s’imaginait comment cette nuit devait être une situation difficile pour son frère. Il était après tout, sur le point d’explorer sa sexualité de la façon la plus inconventionnelle qui soit. Au moins, le prince blond avait perdu sa virginité avec une femme non-apparentée. Il ne pouvait seulement qu’imaginer la manière dont Loki percevait leur conduite actuelle comme étant mauvaise si ce n’était anormale. Mais l’adolescent avait clairement choisi cette fois d’envoyer au loin ses pensées pleines d’inquiétude, rejetant son admirable prudence et, à la place, de suivre aveuglément son cœur. Thor décida alors qu’il ferait en sorte de tout accomplir pour que son frère se sente à l’aise et lui montrer à quel point il le vénérait.

 

Il pressa doucement son torse contre celui de son frère. Il continuait d’embrasser tendrement, parfois la passion prenait le dessus. Ses mains caressaient  le corps de Loki comme s’il était inestimable et délicat. Il répondait aux réactions de l’adolescent rapidement, apprenant ce qui le relaxait, l’excitait et l’effrayait. Thor pouvait sentir leurs érections grossir, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses pour son frère. Leurs hanches commencèrent à bouger doucement d’elles-mêmes. Ce fut seulement lorsque les doigts de Loki se glissèrent sous son pantalon avec un doux gémissement que Thor décida de l’enlever. Il ne retira pas ses yeux de ceux de son frère pendant qu’il se déshabillait et il lut le désir et l’anticipation nerveuse dans les yeux de l’adolescent.

 

Il s’étendit à nouveau au-dessus de Loki. D’eux émettaient s’échappaient des gémissements étouffés tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient. Ils étaient presque entièrement nus maintenant, leurs sous-vêtements étant les seules pièces de tissus toujours en place. Les baisers étaient devenus de plus en plus passionnés et Loki encore plus sensible au toucher et aux avances de Thor. L’aîné bougea son érection contre celle de son frère, accentuant la friction, savourant les miaulements impatients de Loki. Le doigt de Thor se glissa sous le sous-vêtement de son frère, provoquant un tressaillement et un gémissement plus bruyant. Le prince brun embrassait encore plus passionnément et Thor continuait de faire monter l’excitation entre leurs deux corps. Ses mains enveloppaient gentiment l’érection de Loki, provoquant un autre geignement agité et surpris.

 

«Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda Thor tandis que ses doigts encerclaient la partie génitale grossissante de son frère et la caressait prudemment de haut en bas.

 

«Ah oui! Merde, Thor, c’est bon!» Avoua le plus jeune prince dans un souffle agité tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient.

 

Thor sourit et observa, fasciné, Loki renverser sa tête en arrière. Se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour la relâcher juste après lorsqu’une plainte douloureuse s’en échappait, la marque de ses dents laissant la lèvre rougie et humide. Le guerrier blond devenait curieux et se demandait s’il serait capable de rendre son frère fou de plaisir de la même façon dont Sif l’avait, une fois, fait avec lui. Il libéra ainsi l’érection de son frère du tissu et se baissa afin d’embrasser la chaude rigidité du gland. Thor entendit un halètement à la fois surpris et satisfait et se sentit encore plus confiant dans l’avancée de son laisser-aller. Sa langue lécha le gland et sa fente, taquinant Loki d’un tortueux plaisir, avant que Thor ne prenne l’entière longueur dans sa bouche. Loki devint incroyablement agité. Le traitement que son grand frère lui imposait était des centaines de fois mieux que lorsqu’il libérait silencieusement son corps des tensions lors de nuits solitaires. Thor déplaça la longueur raidie à l’intérieur de ses joues et de sa gorge, encouragé par les gentils miaulements, gémissements et halètements laborieux qu’émettait Loki. L’Ase blond devait se forcer à se concentrer sur les besoins de Loki tandis qu’il se sentait lui-même grossir face aux réponses qu’il recevait. Le prince cadet commença à balancer ses hanches de plus en plus sauvagement, avide de délivrance, pressant ses doigts sur la tête de Thor, le guidant afin d’enfoncer la queue pleinement gonflée dans et hors de sa gorge. Il y eut un cri satisfait et l’abdomen de Loki frissonna durant son orgasme. Thor n’était pas préparé pour le relâchement de son frère et laissa la semence s’échapper de sa bouche entre des halètements.

 

«Tu dois te sentir détendu maintenant, mon frère. Il y avait beaucoup de tension qui s’était accumulée là. » Pointa Thor, voyant la quantité de semence que le corps du plus jeune prince avait expulsée. Loki libéra un petit rire à la satisfaction de son frère. « Prêt pour passer au prochain niveau ? »

 

Loki fut silencieux quelques secondes, le seul son qu’il produisait était sa respiration rapide et irrégulière. Il regarda en direction de son aîné et acquiesça avec un sourire timide. Thor se pencha pour baiser ses lèvres. Loki se goûtait lui-même sur les lèvres de son frère et pensa qu’il devrait se mettre en colère à cause de l’horrible façon dont ça lui semblait terriblement bon. Thor était émerveillé par le mélange de timidité et d’insécurité, de luxure et de désir de l’adolescent. Il enleva prudemment leurs sous-vêtements, ainsi les frères étaient complètements nus. Le blond était à genoux, les jambes de Loki étendues et écartées entre eux. Ses yeux s’attardèrent un moment sur le corps de son frère. Son index traça la ligne du torse de Loki et il observa la manière dont les ombres jouaient sur la peau pâle avec la faible et chaleureuse couleur jaune de la lumière provenant du feu de camp. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Loki.

 

 «Me fais-tu confiance?» Questionna Thor. Bien que son frère lui eût donné tous les signes disant qu’il le désirait, il avait besoin d’en être sûr. Il avait encore besoin de la permission de Loki. Car il le savait, à partir de cette nuit, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux.

 

 «Oui.»

 

Thor sourit puis se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de son frère et s’étendit doucement au-dessus du corps nu de son cadet. La réponse de Loki avait été sincère et honnête. Et Thor était sur le point de rendre justice à cela. Tandis qu’il embrassait le plus jeune des princes, sa main voyagea le long du dos, de la taille et de la croupe de Loki. Il capta un halètement d’anticipation et son index rechercha l’entrée de son frère. Ce fut un gémissement de plainte et quelques halètements laborieux qui vinrent de l’adolescent, mais il relaxa suffisamment son corps pour que le guerrier blond puisse glisser son doigt plus profondément en lui. Thor étudia le visage de Loki et, après un instant, il humidifia puis inséra un second doigt. Le front du brun était plissé et ses muscles faciaux tendus, mais, tout comme la première fois, il se relaxa à nouveau et respira à plusieurs reprises. Thor voulait s’assurer que le corps de Loki était pleinement préparé alors il inséra prudemment le troisième doigt, cette fois provoquant un gémissement de douleur, suivi d’un juron. La respiration était laborieuse, mais après avoir bougé doucement ses doigts d’avant en arrière, et s’être assuré d’avoir assez humidifié l’entrée de sa salive, Thor sentit son frère se relaxer à nouveau. Après un moment, il put sentir que le corps de Loki était prêt.

 

 «J’y vais.» Prévint le prince blond tandis qu’il retirait ses doigts. Il écarta les jambes de son frère et Loki retint sa respiration de peur et d’attente. Il libéra un grognement douloureux, ferma fermement ses yeux et serra les dents lorsqu’il sentit l’érection de son frère étirer son corps encore plus que ses doigts ne l’avaient fait.

 

«Ah! Merde!» Se plaignit-il tandis que le membre de Thor élargissait la zone étroite, s’enfonçant jusqu’à ce que son gland soit à l’intérieur.

 

«Tu vas bien?» Demanda l’aîné des frères, inquiet, se stoppant complètement, n’ayant de toute façon pas l’audace de bouger. Loki libéra quelques intenses halètements avant de répondre.

 

«Je vais bien.» Fit Loki dans un râle tandis qu’il forçait son corps à se relâcher. « Je vais bien. » Il rassura son frère et enroula ses bras autour de son dos, le poussant à s’allonger un peu plus contre lui. « Ne t’arrête pas. » Chuchota-t-il pendant qu’il fermait ses yeux et baisait l’épaule de Thor.

 

Le blond pouvait sentir les respirations de son cadet se stabiliser et il s’enfonça un peu en lui. Loki émit un petit son de protestation et ses doigts griffèrent profondément dans le dos de Thor. Le guerrier blond continua à lentement ~~à~~ enfoncer son érection jusqu’à ce que celle-ci soit complétement recouverte par la chaleur de Loki. Cela lui prit tout son self-control pour ne pas blesser son frère. Les parois intouchées de Loki étaient étroites et contractées en conséquence à la sensation douloureuse initiale, assez pour pouvoir stimuler les propres besoins de Thor.  Il écouta avec attention la respiration de Loki, se concentrant sur la façon dont le corps de son frère réagit lorsqu’il recula un peu. Après un moment, Thor fut assez à l’aise pour s’enfoncer de manière plus rythmique à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur du corps. Loki écarta les jambes, aidant l’érection de son frère à mieux glisser dans son corps et gémit doucement face à la sensation qui devenait meilleure.

 

Après les premiers instants maladroits, les deux frères devinrent plus à l’aise dans leurs mouvements, interagissant délicieusement avec l’autre, recherchant les choses qui plaisaient à l’autre. Bientôt, Loki bougea ses hanches en même temps que Thor, accompagnant leur danse synchronisée interdite. Ils s’embrassèrent beaucoup, passionnément et tendrement, leurs mains voyageant sur leurs jeunes peaux, traçant les contours de leurs corps. Les gémissements de plaisir se transformaient, passant de doux et gentils à puissants et passionnés. Alors que le désir augmentait, leurs corps changeaient de vitesse, allant de très lent à frénétique de façon erratique. Thor ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de Loki, merveilleusement hypnotisé par sa beauté, avec ses mouvements sensuels, ajoutés à son expression contentée.

 

Lorsque leurs corps approchèrent de leurs jouissances, Loki commença à s’agiter encore plus. Le plaisir physique agitait ses émotions trop longtemps renfermées. Les sentiments qu’il supprimait depuis des semaines maintenant étaient revenus comme de l’eau bouillante et commençaient à déborder. Ses gémissements augmentaient tandis que Thor continuait à frapper une partie extrêmement sensible de son corps, le faisant frémir de plaisir et son cœur saigner d’émotion. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. La chaleur dans son corps devint insoutenable et Thor le touchait d’une façon qui le rendait follement heureux et sauvagement désespéré en même temps. Le prince blond vit les larmes et  les embrassa tandis qu’il chuchotait le nom de son frère encore et encore, tel un mantra.

 

 «Mon frère...» Murmura désespérément Loki entre deux inspirations. Le plaisir était devenu insoutenable. Il avait arrêté de bouger, étant incapable de suivre la grande vitesse du blond. « Ah, mon frère.... » Loki ferma hermétiquement ses yeux, plus de larmes s’écoulaient sur son visage alors qu’il entendait les grognements gutturaux de son frère par-dessus ses propres gémissements. « Mon frère ! » Cria l’adolescent tandis qu’une étrange sensation de plaisir tortueux suppliait à être libéré. « Je t’aime ! » Gémit-il pendant que ses doigts creusaient sans merci dans la peau de son aîné. Il sentit son intérieur être impitoyablement frappé, ses points sensibles heurtés encore et encore, l’empêchant de respirer. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent tandis qu’une inimaginable vague d’un sublime plaisir traversait son corps entier, vidant son esprit de toute pensée. « Je t’aime tellement ! »

 

Loki enfonça son front contre l’épaule de Thor,  saisissant le dos de son frère fermement alors que les larmes cascadaient le long de son visage. Il savourait les dernières poussées agressives et il entendit les grognements incontrôlables de Thor tandis que lui aussi atteignait sa jouissance. Les frères restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, respirant rapidement, savourant les derniers résidus du moment. Loki libéra une respiration tremblante  alors que ses larmes séchaient.

 

«Tu vas bien, Loki?» S’enquit Thor, inquiet. Il essuya les dernières larmes tombées des joues de son frère. « Je n’ai pas été trop dur avec toi, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-il, incertain, effrayé que les larmes furent le résultat de ses poussées agressives durant les dernières minutes.

 

«Non. Tu as été parfait.» Admit le prince brun avec un doux sourire.

 

Thor sourit largement et béqueta gentiment les lèvres de son frère. Il glissa sur le côté, mais ses bras ne s’éloignèrent jamais du dos chaleureux de Loki, (et ainsi) celui-ci fut forcé de s’avancer et de demeurer proche de son corps. D’autres baisers furent partagés et les deux jeunes hommes étendus s’enlacèrent l’un et l’autre. Le prince blond pouvait entendre à la respiration de son frère que celui-ci s’était endormi et il sourit avec affection. Jamais dans sa vie il n’avait vu l’expression de son frère si douce et à la fois si intense que cette nuit. La confession de Loki continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles et emplissait son cœur de bonheur. Et il se demanda. Résisteraient-ils l’un à l’autre après ça ? Cela était-il vraiment un évènement unique ?  Thor était certain qu’il obtiendrait ses réponses au matin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:  
> Je l’admets... J’ai définitivement apprécié d’écrire ce merveilleux chapitre plein de péchés.
> 
> NT:  
> Personnellement... étrangement, je n’arrive pas à sauter de joie pour eux car j’ai comme l’impression que Thor va déchanter... Je la sens pas cette histoire, il va y avoir des problèmes, j’le sens ! M’enfin, on verra bien ce que l’avenir nous prépare.  
> Quoiqu’il en soit, n’interprétez pas mes paroles car tout comme vous je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passera au prochain chapitre.   
> J’aimerais que vous me donniez en commentaires vos avis sur ce qu’il s’est passé et les hypothèses que vous avez concernant la suite de leur histoire.
> 
> J’vous fais de gros câlins, et à très bientôt !


	5. Notre Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gros remerciement à Alena Aeterna, ma bêta d'amour! T'es un ange!
> 
> Enjoy your read!

Chapitre 5: Notre Secret

 

 

Loki se réveilla avec la douce sensation de lèvres embrassant doucement son épaule et son cou, tandis qu’une main chaude tenait la sienne. Il relâcha un doux souffle contenté alors qu’il émergeait paresseusement de son sommeil.

 

«Bonjour, petit endormi.» Chuchota Thor à l’oreille de son cadet lorsque Loki s’étira tranquillement, gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Il pivota et ouvrit ses paupières, la fatigue toujours présente dans ses pupilles.

 

«Bonjour à toi aussi.» Murmura Loki en réponse avec une voix enrouée. Thor sourit sauvagement à ce son, l’adorant immédiatement. Il déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres de son frère pendant qu’il enveloppait le corps du prince brun et le faisait se retourner complètement, étendant ainsi Loki au-dessus de lui et provoquant des gloussements amusés chez le plus jeune. Le guerrier blond embrassa à nouveau la nuque et l’épaule de son frère, faisant s’accélérer le cœur des deux hommes. «Thor, nous étions d’accord pour ne le faire qu’une seule fois.» Loki avait parlé d’une voix légèrement tremblante, tandis que son corps réclamait déjà ardemment celui de son frère. Mais son esprit l’avertissait à propos des dangers.

 

«Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord.» Murmura Thor avant d’observer le visage de son frère. Il vit que la peur et le doute y étaient inscrits, mais également que la faim était déjà présente dans ses yeux.

 

«Thor, nous pourrions être vus!» S’exclama Loki, exposant sa plus grande crainte.

 

«Qui pourrait nous voir?» 

 

«Heimdall bien évidemment! Père peut-être, et même mère. »

 

 «Tu réfléchis trop.»

 

«Quelqu’un le doit bien, puisque tu ne le fais pas!»

 

«N’as-tu pas la magie qui peut nous dissimuler?»

 

«Oui, mais ça requiert de l’attention et je ne peux pas vraiment rester concentré lorsque nous.. tu sais. » Expliqua Loki, embarrassé pendant qu’il rougissait terriblement.

 

«Ecoute, Heimdall n’interfèrera jamais dans nos  affaires personnelles. Tout comme père et mère, ils ne sont pas là et ne peuvent pas nous voir. Nous sommes cachés. D’eux et du monde. C’est seulement toi et moi.» Souffla Thor et il embrassa doucement le cou de Loki, faisant trembler celui-ci de désir. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

 

 « Si, mais... »

 

«Shhh. Tu t’inquiètes trop. Vis l’instant présent.» Le fit taire Thor alors que sa langue traçait une ligne partant de son oreille et allant à sa clavicule, faisant ainsi haleter le brun d’un incontrôlable plaisir.

 

 «Tu es tellement insouciant.» Chuchota Loki mais cela ne parut en rien coléreux. Il s’était déjà abandonné au toucher de son frère. Il s’autorisa à être doucement allongé, une fois de plus, sur le dos et Thor commença à caresser son corps nu de ses lèvres, sa langue et du bout des doigts. « Tu causeras notre perte. »

 

«Au moins nous nous serons amusés avant cela.» Fit Thor avec un sourire taquin tandis qu’il regardait le visage de son petit frère. Loki eut un petit rire amusé et l’aîné sut qu’il avait gagné la victoire.

 

Il embrassa avidement les lèvres de Loki et sa langue fut accueillie par la chaleur de son frère. Il savoura la saveur métallique et les douces caresses qu’ils partageaient. Faire l’amour une seconde fois fut plus aisé, toute la maladresse, la timidité et les peurs de la nuit précédente s’étaient complètement dissipées. Loki se permit de totalement se laisser aller au jeu de l’amour, participant ardemment aux poussées et mouvements de son aîné. C’était aussi passionné que tendre. Les frères explorèrent leurs corps et leurs sens avec plus de facilité et de confort. Ils s’embrassèrent, se caressèrent et rigolèrent pendant qu’ils faisaient l’amour. C’était comme si rien d’autre n’existait en ce monde. Juste eux et l’amour qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.

 

…

 

«Comment s’en sortent les garçons?» Questionna Odin après être entré dans le dôme doré et avoir salué poliment sa sentinelle de confiance. Heimdall se tourna vers le Père de Toute Chose avec son habituelle expression impassible.

 

«Les princes vont bien, mon Seigneur. Ils ont trouvé la Rivière Ferirama." Dit le garde sentinelle.

 

«Bien, alors ils sont sur le bon chemin.» Déclara  Odin, satisfait. Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et fit quelques pas à l’intérieur du dôme. « Et dis-moi, s’entendent-ils ?» Heimdall jeta un coup d’œil à la Foret d’Aelhill et trouva rapidement les princes.

 

«Oui, mon Seigneur. Les princes s’entendent.»

 

 «Bien, bien. Préviens-moi si quelque chose hors de l’ordinaire arrive. Ces garçons ont un talent spécial pour se mettre dans des problèmes lorsqu’ils sont ensemble.»

 

«Je le ferai, Père de Toute Chose.»

 

«A demain dans ce cas, Heimdall.»

 

Sur ce, Odin quitta le dôme et la sentinelle relâcha enfin la respiration qu’il avait retenue. Ce qu’il avait vu aujourd’hui était la confirmation de ce qu’il avait entrevu la veille. Ce fut un court aperçu, une simple seconde, mais juste assez pour voir que les deux frères étaient en train d’avoir des rapports. Encore. Il avait immédiatement soustrait son regard car il ne souhaitait pas regarder les deux jeunes hommes pendant le moment le plus intime qu’ils aient eu ensemble. Il n’était pas quelqu’un à juger, mais la nature de cette incestueuse relation l’inquiétait fortement. Il ne le dirait pas à Odin ou à Frigga. Il ne le dirait à personne, effrayé des conséquences et de la punition que les frères royaux pourraient recevoir du fait de leur mauvaise conduite, pour la nature de cette relation interdite. La sentinelle observa l’univers, ses étoiles, ses planètes et ses nombreux mondes. Il savait que dans quelques jours, l’un des frères lui rendrait visite.

 

…

 

Le temps s’écoulait rapidement dans la forêt d’Aelhill. Les frères passèrent leurs journées à discuter, à faire des jeux stupides et à défier les capacités de combats de l’autre. En général, ils finissaient par avoir une conversation échaudée dans laquelle Loki s’énervait par rapport à l’arrogance et l’ignorance de Thor. Cela prenait alors un moment à l’Ase blond pour finalement arriver à calmer son frère enragé, en lui parlant avec de doux mots, l’amadouant avec de douces caresses. Ils finissaient par faire l’amour et par savourer la douceur et la proximité que cela leur offrait. Au troisième jour, ils atteignirent finalement le haut de la Montagne d’Ael et trouvèrent un champ plein de Larmes d’Hiver. C’était tout un spectacle, les centaines de pétales blanches éclatantes, tels des milliers de diamants, couvrant le sol tel un tapis d’un blanc étincelant. Loki se pencha légèrement et prit délicatement l’une des fleurs. Il se releva, tenant la Larme d’Hiver dans ses deux mains.

 

 «C’est si beau.» Dit Loki, absolument fasciné. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait une Larme d’Hiver de si près. « Tellement parfait. » Il avait dit cela en se tournant vers son frère avec un rare sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que Thor le fixait étrangement. « Il y a un problème ? »

 

«Je souhaiterais que nous puissions rester ici pour toujours. Toi et moi. » Fit le guerrier blond avec un sourire triste.

 

 «Tout comme moi. Mais nous savons tous deux que c’est impossible.» Déclara sagement Loki. «Vois le bon côté des choses. Cela nous prendra au moins deux bons jours pour sortir de cette forêt. » Ajouta-t-il. Et son sourire prit la forme de son habituelle grimace malicieuse, provoquant un rire chaleureux chez Thor.

 

…

 

«Eh bien, il semble que notre lune de miel prenne fin. » Parla Loki tandis que les deux princes atteignaient la frontière de la forêt à la fin de leur cinquième jour. Il avait voulu le dire en tant que blague mais il jura contra sa voix émotive qui l’avait trahi dans un moment comme celui-ci. Thor le regarda et sourit tristement. Loki grimaça lorsqu’il rencontra les yeux chagrinés de son frère et il détourna son regard vers le chemin qui lui faisait face. « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

 

«Nous retournerons à nos vies, je suppose.» Répondit Thor en haussant les épaules. « Je vais retourner à Sif, tu retourneras à Amora, et passeras le pas avec elle. »

 

«Tu me recommandes de coucher avec Amora?» Demanda Loki, paraissant clairement choqué. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il désirât cela et n’était pas très heureux avec l’idée de son frère voulant faire l’amour avec Sif. « Tu es d’accord avec ça ? »

 

« Je pense que c’est enrichissant d’avoir plus qu’un seul partenaire sexuel.» Dit Thor, désinvolte, avec un mouvement d’épaules. « C’est seulement physique de toute façon.»

 

«Alors c’était seulement physique?!» Questionna amèrement Loki en ayant un pincement au cœur.

 

«Je n’ai pas dit ça.»

 

«Tu viens de le dire!»

 

«Cela ne valait pas pour toi. Je voulais dire pour elles. » Thor avait dit cela comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde et Loki le fixa avec une expression incrédule, réalisant que les mots insouciants de son frère l’avaient facilement mené à un horrible malentendu.

 

«Aimes-tu Sif?»

 

«Non, je l’apprécie. Je t’aime!»

 

«Tu devrais réellement commencer à réfléchir avant de verbaliser tes pensées!» Se plaignit Loki tout en secouant la tête, mais étant soulagé. « Alors, quelle est ton idée, de toute manière ? On sauve les apparences en vivant une mascarade, en prétendant que nous sommes amoureux d’elles et tout le reste ? »

 

 «Oui»

 

«Es-tu fou? J’apprécie Amora, je ne veux pas la blesser! Et je n’aime franchement pas l’idée que tu vas fricoter avec Sif et juste après le faire avec moi ! Je veux dire... C’est mal, sans mentionner que c’est trop risqué ! »

 

«Loki, le seul moyen que nous ayons pour rester ensemble est de laisser le monde croire que nous sommes juste frères et que chacun d’entre nous a sa propre vie sentimentale. Je sais que c’est mal de tromper ainsi Sif et Amora, mais si nous n’avons pas de petites-amies, quelqu’un va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, et ce jusqu’au jour où nous serons découverts. »

 

«Dans ce cas, nous ne devrions plus nous revoir.» Déclara Loki, décidé.

 

«Combien de temps penses-tu que nous supporterons d’être séparés, alors que nous nous verrons tous les jours, sachant ce que nous avons fait et non sans mentionner nos chambres qui sont juste l’une à côté de l’autre ? » Demanda Thor en haussant légèrement la voix. « Comment as-tu fait dans ce cas, lorsque tu essayais de repousser tes sentiments durant tout ce temps ? ...Maintenant, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Fit Thor en le pointant du doigt alors que Loki le regardait de façon exaspérée, indiquant qu’il était sur le point de se mettre à crier dans les secondes à venir. « Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu te sens perturbé à cause de nous ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas que la nature de notre relation est mauvaise ? Penses-tu être le seul à être habité par les doutes et la peur ! Parce que c’est également mon cas. J’ai beaucoup plus réfléchi à cela que tu ne le crois ! » Thor vit Loki ouvrir la bouche afin de contester mais il leva sa main dans un souffle haletant. « S’il te plait, mon frère. Laisse-moi finir. » Loki lança un regard énervé mais il referma sa bouche. « Ecoute, après ce qui s’est passé entre nous, à quel point ça semble parfait... Loki, je ne veux pas perdre ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et je ne vois franchement pas une quelconque autre manière de contourner cette situation!» Loki observa son frère d’un air défaitiste et il soupira.

 

«J’aurais préféré laisser ça derrière nous.... Ne pouvons-nous pas prétendre que rien ne s’est passé ? » Demanda le prince brun, sa voix emplie de peur et d’incertitude.

 

«Alors dis-moi, Loki. Dis-moi en me regardant que tu ne veux pas être avec moi, et je te laisserai. » Dit Thor, déterminé, bloquant son regard bleuté dans celui de Loki. Le jeune frère déglutit. Il parut perdu pendant un moment, alors que la peur, la tristesse et le désir se mêlaient dans son cœur. A quel point il désirait regarder durement son frère et lui balancer l’un de ces ingénieux mensonges. A quel point il désirait se décevoir en croyant qu’il était possible de jouer à faire semblant et de continuer sa vie comme si rien de particulier ne s’était passé dans la forêt d’Aelhill. Mais aujourd’hui il ne le pouvait pas. Aujourd’hui son cœur était plus faible que sa tête. Aujourd’hui la vérité avait gagné sur les mensonges.

 

«Je veux être avec toi! Je le veux tellement, mais j’ai peur, Thor. » S’exclama Loki d’une façon impuissante. « Tout est si mal ! Nous ne sommes pas supposés être amoureux l’un de l’autre.»

 

«Et pourtant, nous le sommes. Ce n’est pas comme si nous l’avions choisi. C’est juste arrivé. » Thor avait dit cela d’une manière étonnamment calme. Il plaça sa main sur la mâchoire de Loki, touchant sa nuque. Sa voix et ses gestes semblaient adoucir Loki, qui s’attarda sur le toucher qui l’avait toujours fait se sentir en sécurité et précieux. « Regrettes-tu ? »

 

«Non. Pas une seule seconde.» Confessa Loki dans un sourire, puis un doux gloussement s’échappa de ses lèvres. « C’est fou, n’est-ce pas ? Tout dans notre relation est mauvais mais en même temps tout est bien. »

 

«Dit mon frère le poète et philosophe.» Se moqua Thor et Loki gloussa, amusé. L’Ase blond prit plaisir à voir ce sourire spontané. « Alors, qu’en dis-tu? On sort avec nos copines la journée et on se voit la nuit ? » Demanda-t-il. Loki le fixa timidement, déglutit puis rougit terriblement. Cela allait contre toutes les conduites morales dans lesquelles ils avaient été élevés. Si leurs parents venaient à les découvrir, ils seraient véritablement condamnés. Si quiconque d’autre les découvrait, ils seraient jugés injustement, considérés comme insensés et leurs pratiques, odieuses. Si jamais leur relation devait être révélée au grand jour, ils n’allaient sûrement pas avoir une fin heureuse. Une fois de plus, Loki acquiesça et Thor sourit. « Alors ce sera notre secret. »

 

…

 

«Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que ce soit toi qui sois venu? » Avait parlé Heimdall tandis que son regard était posé sur l’immensité de l’univers. Il se tenait avec son dos en direction de la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans le dôme doré, mais il savait pertinemment de qui il s’agissait. Et plus que tout, la raison de sa présence.

 

«Je souhaiterais te remercier de ta discrétion. Pour n’avoir rien dit à père et mère. » La voix de l’homme emplissait le dôme et Heimdall tourna sa tête afin de faire face à son visiteur. Il acquiesça en reconnaissance de la gratitude du prince et observa son allure lente avec un regard pensif. Le prince s’arrêta lorsqu’il se tint en face de la sentinelle. S’il était nerveux, alors il le dissimulait bien. « As-tu regardé ? »

 

«Non, mon prince. Je ne l’ai pas fait. » Dit calmement Heimdall.

 

«Mais tu as vu.»

 

«Un bref aperçu, lorsque je cherchais votre emplacement.» Répondit honnêtement Heimdall et le prince sembla satisfait par la réponse puisqu’il hocha la tête et continua à marcher dans le dôme.

 

«Puis-je te faire confiance, pour garder ce secret?»

 

 «Oui, mon prince.» Confirma Heimdall tandis qu’il entendait les bruits de pas derrière lui. Ils se stoppèrent lorsque le prince se tint face à la porte, prêt à s’en aller.

 

«Dans ce cas, j’ai confiance dans le fait que tu ne nous chercheras pas, mon frère et moi, pendant la nuit. » Fit le prince d’une voix confiante et il quitta le dôme sans ajouter un mot, sachant pertinemment que la sentinelle ne les dénoncerait jamais. Celui-ci observa les étoiles, les planètes et les galaxies avec une expression impassible tandis qu’il voyait en même temps le prince se diriger vers le Bifrost. Il n’était pas quelqu’un à juger, bien qu’il considérait  la décision des princes imprudente, mais surtout dangereuse. Et uniquement pour cette raison, il ne les trahirait jamais.

 

 «Bien sûr, Loki.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA : Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, mon interprétation de Loki dans ces premiers chapitres, celui-ci en particulier, diffère vraiment du Loki des films (Je n'ai jamais lu les comics, alors je me base à 99% sur les films). C'est parce que ces évènements prennent place avant que Loki ne découvre ses vraies origines et ne tombe du Bifrost. Je voulais représenter Loki comme étant presque adulte, mais pas encore tout à fait. J'espère que j'ai réussi à trouver la balance entre un adolescent prématurément mature et un garçon qui continue à vivre dans l'innocence de son enfance, supportant les normes morales enseignées par sa famille (notamment par Frigga).
> 
> Je n'ai réalisé seulement qu'après avoir écrit ce chapitre que j'avais inversé les rôles entre Thor et Loki dans la conversation au sujet de leurs choix de parcours « plein de péchés ». Oh la la ...
> 
> NT : Hey, salut les renards ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Ici, on aura eu l'apparition de Heimdall, le garde sentinelle. Je l'ai bien apprécié, et vous ? Quelles impressions vous a-t-il laissées ? Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, c'est super important pour moi et ça m'aide à m'améliorer !


	6. Rivaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce donc? Serait-ce... Une renarde en retard?!!

Chapitre 6: Rivaux

 

La promesse que les deux frères avaient scellée le jour de leur retour de la forêt d’Aelhill ne fut pas brisée durant quelques années. Pendant la journée, ils agissaient selon leurs propres affaires et routines, sauvant les apparences et remplissant leurs rôles en tant que princes d’Asgard. Mais la nuit, la magie de Loki lui permettait de s’infiltrer dans la chambre de Thor, silencieux et discret. Toutes les barrières de « faire croire » étaient alors abaissées alors qu’ils s’entouraient de leur amour. Ils étaient fidèles à l’autre et les sentiments qu’ils partageaient grandissaient avec les jours. Cette sensation d’appartenance était devenue si solide qu’ils pensaient vraiment que rien ne pourrait jamais les éloigner. Ils étaient tous deux certains qu’ils ne pourraient jamais exister sans l’autre.

 

«Amora et moi l’avons fait.» Murmura Loki alors qu’il était confortablement étendu contre le corps de Thor. Ils venaient juste de faire l’amour et redescendaient de la fièvre du plaisir de manière pratiquement simultanée. Les amoureux savouraient maintenant la chaleur et le confort que leur renvoyait le simple fait d’être ensemble. En dépit du fait que cela avait été l’idée de Thor que Loki couche avec Amora, son cœur fit boom et une série de pensées incertaines traversèrent instantanément son esprit.

 

«Vraiment, quand?» Questionna le blond en utilisant son ton le plus neutre.

 

«Aujourd’hui, après l’entrainement de l’après-midi, avant le diner.»

 

«Ça vous a pris un petit moment pour que vous le fassiez finalement tous les deux.» Constata l’aîné pendant qu’il regardait le plafond, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître la jalousie et les peurs qui lui emplissaient le cœur en l’instant. Il était après tout celui qui avait insisté de façon presque quotidienne sur le fait que Loki devait avancer dans sa relation avec Amora afin de garder les apparences. Pour éviter la suspicion venant de chaque côté. Pour faire croire au monde qu’il était vraiment amoureux de l’enchanteresse.

 

«Aucun d’entre nous n’était vraiment prêt avant. Mais récemment nous avons été... » Loki fit une pause, car il avait presque dit « plus proches ». Il savait que cela blesserait son frère et qu’il penserait probablement qu’il avait changé d’avis au sujet de leur relation. Alors Loki décida d’être prudent dans le choix de ses mots « ...plus physiques. Je suppose qu’à ce stade c’était devenu inévitable. »

 

«Et comment c’était?» Demanda Thor, continuant à fausser son ton décontracté, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le plafond. Loki le regarda et déglutit. Il savait exactement comment se sentait son frère. L’affreuse insécurité. La peur maladive. L’horrible nausée. Il les avait également ressenties lorsque Thor lui avait dit que Sif et lui l’avaient fait juste après leur retour d’Aelhill. Mais il savait que leur amour était assez fort pour traverser quelque chose d’aussi trivial.

 

 «C’était... différent.» Répondit honnêtement Loki. «Le corps féminin est plutôt fascinant et il est, je ne sais pas, juste différent. »

 

«Etait-ce meilleur?»

 

«Thor!» Gronda Loki en chuchotant et son aîné le regarda finalement. « Tu savais que ça arriverait. » Ajouta le brun dans un mélange de compassion et d’ennui.

 

«Je sais. Je t’ai pratiquement forcé à être avec Amora. »

 

«Tu sais que je t’aime. Je pourrais rompre avec elle à n’importe quel moment, vraiment ! Si tu le veux, je romprai demain. Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de la blesser ou de ce qu’elle pensera de moi.

«Non Loki! Ce serait cruel!» Dit Thor, choqué par la froideur de son frère. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, Loki avait passionnément clamé qu’il ne voulait pas blesser Amora, alors Thor ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son petit frère pouvait changer d’idée aussi facilement et dans un aussi court lapse de temps. Mais une fois de plus, le cadet des princes avait démontré récemment n’être peu, voire pas du tout, concerné par le bien-être des gens, indépendamment qu’ils soient proches de lui ou pas. C’était une étrange distance taciturne, une sorte d’indifférence générale qui troublait Thor. Loki était amical, gentil et chaleureux avec lui et leur mère, mais pour le reste du monde il était glacial. Toutefois, l’aîné ne s’attarda pas trop sur ces pensées. «De plus, cela deviendrait suspicieux.» Ajouta Thor avec un sourire nerveux. Le sourcil de Loki s’arqua et il s’assit pour mieux voir son frère.

 

«Pourquoi cela deviendrait-il suspicieux?»

 

«Sif a rompu avec moi aujourd’hui.» Avoua Thor, semblant plus embarrassé que blessé. Loki le fixa, choqué. Cela le frappa de voir à quel point c’était étrange de se sentir à la fois jubilant et triste pour son grand frère.

 

«Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu? Je pensais que les choses allaient bien entre vous! Elle n’a rien découvert, pas vrai ? » Demanda hâtivement le brun, la pensée de leur secret étant découvert fit gonfler dans son torse un sentiment de panique.

 

«Non, Loki. Elle n’en a aucune idée. » Le calma Thor gloussant à demi face à la détresse de son frère. Il s’assit également et posa sa main sur le côté de la nuque de Loki. « Nous nous sommes éloignés ces derniers temps, en fait. Je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi doué à faire semblant que tu ne l’es. Sif m’a accusé d’être distant et désintéressé.

 

 « Quel poisse... Et quoi maintenant ? »  Questionna Loki alors qu’il glissait pour s’asseoir sur les cuisses de son frère, lui faisant face.

 

Il était soulagé que Thor et Sif aient finalement rompu et il était certain que s’ils étaient restés ensemble plus longtemps, il aurait fait quelque chose de pire que de couper les beaux cheveux de Sif. Mais il était également conscient que son frère ne resterait pas seul pendant trop longtemps. Les rumeurs étaient la pire sorte de poison dans tout l’Univers et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que les gens commencent à se questionner au sujet des intérêts romantiques des héritiers au trône. Il caressa le torse du blond et posa un rapide baiser à coté de ses lèvres, attendant la réponse de son frère avec appréhension.

 

«Je suppose qu’il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle copine.» Répondit Thor alors que ses mains caressaient le dos de Loki et il embrassa le cou du plus jeune, qui haleta de joie.

 

«Uh, quelque chose me dit que Sif ne va pas être très contente de ça. » Répliqua Loki, gloussant un peu alors que Thor plantait des baisers sur sa clavicule jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

 

Les mots moururent rapidement et donnèrent la place aux baisers. Les frères apprécièrent la sensation des touchers et des caresses, de la passion et de la tendresse, comme ils le faisaient chaque soir. L’amour entre eux semblait si fort qu’ils étaient tous deux confiants dans sa puissance qu’il était assez puissant pour défier toute chose et n’importe qui. Ils réalisaient, ils pouvaient avoir autant d’histoires d’amour qu’ils le souhaitaient, aucune femme ne pourrait jamais se mettre en eux.

 

…

 

Odin se tenait sur le balcon et observait les guerriers s’entraîner dans l’arène. Il eut une sensation de déjà vu lorsqu’il vit Thor exercer ses talents de guerrier contre Sif et les Trois Guerriers, pendant que Loki était assis dans les gradins, plongé dans l’un des livres de la bibliothèque, ses yeux glissant seulement de temps en temps en direction de l’arène. C’était il y a quelques années que le Père de Toute Chose regardait son fils avec un air inquiet. Lorsqu’il avait envoyé ses héritiers dans la forêt d’Aelhill pour chercher la Larme d’Hiver. Peu grand-chose avaient changé depuis cela, et en même temps tout semblait différent. Loki avait atteint entre-temps l’âge adulte et Thor approchait l’âge désirable pour devenir roi. Les garçons s’était rapprochés, heureusement, exactement comme il l’avait souhaité. Après leurs retours, les princes étaient devenus meilleurs amis et étaient une fois de plus inséparables. Quelque chose dont il était vraiment reconnaissant, car ses fils continuaient à lui donner beaucoup d’inquiétudes.

 

Lorsque Thor avait commencé à sortir avec Sif, Odin avait espéré que leur relation évolue assez pour mener à un mariage. La demoiselle avait prouvé être une valeureuse guerrière, leader de soldats, avec un caractère loyal et avisé. Elle aurait été une partenaire idéale pour le roi afin de compenser les qualités qui manquaient à Thor. Mais l’arrogance grandissante de l’aîné avait éloigné la jeune femme, qui avait décidé de briser la relation, car elle désirait son indépendance et un partenaire plus mature. A partir de là, Thor était entré dans une spirale d’histoires courtes. C’était vraiment facile pour le prince d’Asgard de trouver une jeune femme plaisante à l’œil. En plus de son titre et, en conséquence, son pouvoir, Thor était bel-homme, fort et charismatique. Hélas, il semblait se fatiguer vraiment facilement des femmes avec qui il faisait connaissance. Le Père de Toute Chose n’était pas pour le moins heureux avec les ragots qui couraient au sujet de Thor, le dépeignant comme le prince imprudent qu’il était, manquant de maturité et de responsabilité. Un garçon plus concentré à apprécier les plaisirs de la vie qu’à se préparer à son futur rôle.

 

Loki, de l’autre côté, était devenu un dangereux rival. Il continuait à manquer de popularité et de charisme, mais son intelligence, sa débrouille et ses connaissances au sujet de la politique et de la guerre impressionnaient de plus en plus d’érudits haut placés de la Cour d’Odin. Tout comme sa politesse et sa prudence était devenues respectées parmi les gens communs d’Asgard en dépit de sa froideur général. Le Père de Toute Chose savait que Loki continuait à avoir le trône pour ambition. Il avait déjà été clair sur le fait que Thor était l’héritier et non lui. Mais Loki était têtu et pas quelqu’un à abandonner ses désirs aussi simplement. Odin se demanda à quel point le prince était prêt à trahir son frère. Car il savait que le plus jeune prince trahirait facilement son père.

 

Le prince brun avait depuis longtemps dépassé sa phase rebelle. D’un jour à l’autre, Loki avait simplement arrêté de réfuter Odin. A la place, il agissait trop mielleusement, trop poliment et avec trop d’obéissance. Odin, bien sûr, savait qu’il ne faisait que mentir, mais le pire était que Loki voulait clairement qu’il sache qu’il ne faisait que prétendre. Le jeune prince défiait ouvertement son père en lui lançant des regards malicieux qui signifiaient qu’il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Des regards qui n’étaient que pour le Père de Toute Chose, et pas même Frigga ne les avait remarqués. Hélas pour Odin, il n’avait pas une seule preuve tangible de la mauvaise conduite de son fils cadet, tout comme il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce après quoi Loki était.

 

Le Père de Toute Chose devenait de plus en plus soucieux par rapport à Loki. Son fils avait évolué en un jeune homme avec un cœur froid rempli d’amertume. Amora, qui avait été sa première amoureuse, continuait de souffrir de leur rupture. Tout comme chaque jeune femme ayant la malchance d’attirer l’intérêt de Loki. Ils sortaient ensemble et s’amusaient pendant un moment dans ce qui semblait être un roman idyllique. Jusqu’au jour où le prince commençait à s’ennuyer et rompait brusquement la relation, sans montrer une once de compassion ou de regret. Il y eut beaucoup de rumeurs à son propos également, parlant d’un esprit brillant avec un cœur cruel. Cela inquiéta également Odin que Loki ait embrassé de nouveaux titres tels que Dieu des Sottises, Tisseur de Mensonges, Le Trompeur et qu’il les portait avec fierté.

 

Et pour rajouter à tout cela, Thor et Loki s’impliquaient dans de dangereux et fougueux combats. Odin avait récemment été informé au sujet des disputes agressives des frères, mais ce fut seulement aujourd’hui qu’il avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient sérieux, alors qu’il avait finalement la chance d’en être témoin d’un lui-même.

 

C’était arrivé durant leur diner privé, dans lequel seuls les quatre membres de la famille royale étaient présents. Alors qu’ils mangeaient silencieusement, Odin sentit une sorte de tension entre les deux. Thor avait commencé à parler de l’une de ses victoires sur le champ de bataille, tout à coup. Odin fut le premier à ne pas tenir compte de sa vantardise jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que tout était une provocation envers Loki. Frigga et lui avaient été choqués par la quantité de poison que contenaient ses mots. En plus de son comportement complètement non-caractéristique, c’était un changement de rôle absolu entre les deux frères. Le prince aux cheveux corbeau exerça des représailles immédiatement avec ses mots habiles et mal intentionnés. Le ton de la dispute monta comme les insultes et les accusations devinrent de plus en plus personnelles.

 

Les batailles avec des mots n’étaient pas le territoire de Thor alors lorsqu’il fut incapable de répliquer avec des arguments, il le frappa dans le visage. Les princes étaient tellement fous et plongés dans leur conflit, qu’ils n’entendaient même pas les cris et les demandes d’arrêt d’Odin et de Frigga. Le combat avait été hautement agressif, ce en quoi Loki fut facilement surpassé par l’aîné des frères. Thor se stoppa uniquement lorsque Frigga sauta entre Loki et lui. Ce fut là qu’il réalisa à quel point il avait battu son frère et il commença rapidement à supplier afin d’être pardonné, ce qui fut accepté à contrecœur. Le blond avait proposé d’emmener son petit frère à l’infirmerie, et cela fut refusé par le fier prince. Au final, il escorta un Loki vraiment silencieux et blessé à sa chambre.

 

«Je n’arrive pas à croire que Thor ait fait ça.» Confia Frigga à Odin après qu’elle ait ordonné à un garde d’apporter le repas dans les chambres des princes. « Ce n’est pas son genre de parler comme ça, à personne. »

 

«Loki a dû l’énerver avec quelque chose aujourd’hui.» Fit Odin avec une expression pensive. « Je suppose que Thor voulait que Loki goûte à un peu de son propre poison »

 

«Eh bien, ça ne va pas fort, n’est-ce pas ? Je discuterai avec eux demain, séparément. » Dit Frigga.  « Ce genre de comportement ne peut simplement pas être toléré. »

 

«Je suis sûr qu’ils t’écouteront. Ils le font toujours. »

 

Odin avait dit cela avec soutien alors qu’il posait sa main sur l’épaule de son épouse. Elle la serra gentiment avec sa propre main puis embrassa sa peau. Frigga sourit, convaincue qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une autre phase idiote dans laquelle étaient ses garçons. Ils s’étaient toujours battus, depuis qu’ils étaient tout petits. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, plus ils se battaient, plus ils semblaient s’aimer l’un l’autre et leur lien en ressortait renforcé. Elle sourit à la pensée qu’ils étaient des fils particuliers.

 

…

 

«Je te déteste.» Marmonna de façon coléreuse Loki pendant que Thor nettoyait le sang sur la joue de Loki avec un torchon humide.

 

«Je suis désolé.» Fit l’Ase blond pour la millième fois.

 

«Cesse de t’excuser, veux-tu?» Répliqua Loki, son ton toujours ennuyé, alors qu’il éloignait la toile froide de son visage. « Et arrête de t’agiter autant ! J’ai déjà été dans de plus mauvais états de toute façon. »

 

«Oui mais c’étaient des ennemis. Je t’ai frappé ! »

 

«Comme si c’était la première fois! Tu m’as toujours frappé, maintenant tout comme étant enfant. »

 

«C’était parce que j’étais maladroit et que je n’avais aucun contrôle sur ma force! Là, je n’ai pas de contrôle sur ma colère. »

 

«Tu avais une bonne raison aujourd’hui.» Fit Loki, faisant son premier sourire depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la salle à manger.

 

«Pourquoi l’as-tu embrassée en face de moi, de toute manière?»

 

«Je voulais te mettre en colère, ce que j’ai réussi à faire, d’ailleurs. »

 

 «Pourquoi?»

 

«Revanche, bien évidemment.»

 

«Revanche pour quoi?»

 

«Pour lorsque tu jubiles tout le temps de à quel point tu es génial et de comment tu seras roi et des idioties du genre.» Répondit Loki d’un ton qui signifiait qu’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

 

«Pourquoi veux-tu autant le trône?»

 

«Je n’ai jamais voulu le trône;» Confessa Loki et Thor le regarda avec surprise. «  Je veux juste être ton égal. »

 

«Mais Loki, tu es mon égal.»

 

«Non, je ne le suis pas.»

 

«Oui, tu l’es. Je te laisse aller au-dessus tout le temps.» Dit Thor avec un sourire et Loki ne réussit pas à cacher son gloussement.

 

«Ne change pas de sujet.»

 

 «Je t’aime. Maintenant laisse-moi embrasser ces blessures.» Fit l’Ase blond de manière séductrice contre l’oreille de Loki, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Le brun sourit lorsqu’il réalisa que, même après le tout le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, cela continuait à le ravir à chaque fois.

 

«Tu ne peux pas tout arranger avec des baisers et du sexe.» Protesta le prince aux cheveux corbeau.

 

«Oui, je le peux. Ça te rend vraiment détendu.» Fit Thor tout en plantant des baisers sur les petites coupures et ecchymoses. Loki ferma ses yeux, appréciant la sensation et jurant contre son frère qui le connaissait si bien. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent d’un coup lorsqu’il y eut des petits coups frappés contre la porte. Après des années à s’infiltrer dans la chambre de Thor, il continuait à sursauter à chaque fois qu’il entendait un bruit. Il observa silencieusement son frère se lever et marcher en direction de la porte .

 

«Qui est-ce?»

 

«La Mère de Toute Chose m’a envoyé avec votre diner, mon seigneur. » Une voix masculine fut entendue de derrière la porte et Thor l’ouvrit en souriant largement.

 

«Remerciez-la de ma part.» S’exclama-t-il en récupérant les deux plats. « Oh, et s’il vous plait dites-lui que Loki va bien. » Le garde acquiesça avec une petite révérence et s’en alla. Thor ferma la porte et déposa les assiettes sur la table. Il se tourna vers Loki. « Alors, tu préfères manger avant ou après avoir fait l’amour ? » Loki gloussa, amusé par la question. Il recula un peu et fit un signe avec son index pour que Thor vienne le rejoindre. Le dieu du Tonnerre accepta l’invitation promptement, sautant pratiquement sur son frère et envahit sa bouche, causant un rire amusé chez tous deux. Il glissa afin de pouvoir complétement s’étendre au-dessus de Loki, sa poigne autour de son frère était forte et demandeuse.

 

«Auch! Merde, tu es une telle brute!» Se plaignit Loki lorsque son frère pressa accidentellement une partie contusionnée de son corps. Le guerrier blond s’excusa puis retira le haut de son frère afin qu’il puisse voir les meurtrissures sur sa peau. Il toucha gentiment les zones enflées du bout des doigts, provoquant un sifflement chez son frère. Il l’embrassait après s’être encore excusé (faisant rouler des yeux Loki ) et il pouvait sentir son frère se relaxer sous son toucher. « Soit juste prudent, d’accord ? »

 

«Je le serai. Promis.» Chuchota Thor et il baisa les lèvres de Loki.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement et bougèrent lentement à causes des ecchymoses de Loki. Des confessions et des déclarations d’amour étaient murmurées, un mantra qui était répété nuit après nuit. L’intensité de leur amour ne semblait jamais diminuer. Plus ils étaient ensemble, plus ils désiraient et aspiraient à être ensemble. Dans la chambre, les mensonges n’existaient pas, pas de façade, pas de faux-semblant, la chambre était leur monde, leur paradis sans danger, l’endroit où ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire croire aux autres qu’ils étaient juste frères et rien d’autre. La chambre était le seul lieu où ils étaient honnêtes avec l’autre et avec leurs sentiments, les embrassant sans aucun parjure ou regret.

 

…

 

 «Pourquoi continuons-nous à nous battre tout le temps?» Interrogea Thor durant leur repos post-coïtal, leurs jambes et leurs bras toujours enroulés autour de l’autre. Loki se déplaça pour reposer son torse contre celui du blond, ainsi il pouvait regarder son visage pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches blondes. 

 

 « Je suppose que c’est ce qui arrive quand des opposés se confrontent. »Murmura le prince brun avec un sourire malicieux avant de becqueter les lèvres de son frère. Thor libéra un petit rire et ses lèvres continuèrent à sourire alors que Loki posait sa tête en haut de son cœur. Le prince cadet ferma ses yeux un instant, appréciant la proximité, écoutant les forts et réguliers battements du cœur de son frère. « Je veux vieillir avec toi. » Avoua Loki, sa voix plaidante et presque effrayée. Thor sourit silencieusement et plaça un baiser sur la tempe de son cadet.

 

«Nous allons vieillir ensemble, petit frère. Je te le promets. »

 

«Et si l’un de nous mourait d’abord? »

 

«Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.»

 

«Peux-tu défier la mort?»

 

«Pour toi, je braverais n’importe quoi. »

 

Bien que Loki savait que c’était une promesse impossible à tenir, il croyait en quelque sorte son frère. Les mots adoucirent son esprit et le prince brun s’endormit avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAuteur:  
> Par « quelques années» au début du chapitre, je voulais dire, en se basant sur la façon de compter Asgardienne. Loki a environ 19 ans et Thor autour de 21 ans selon les âges Midgardiens. C’est juste pour clarifier et pour donner un guide chronologique.
> 
> Alors, si vous lisez cette histoire, qu’en pensez-vous à ce stade? Cela peut sembler trop idyllique ou même lent, mais je le promets, les choses commenceront à bouger à partir du prochain chapitre... Je ne dirai rien de plus. No spoilers !
> 
> NTraductrice :  
> Hey les renardeaux !! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n’arrive pas à me retirer l’idée qu’Odin n’arrive pas à piffer Loki... Sérieusement !  
> On a eu la confirmation au tout début que l’idée de Thor était foireuse comme on s’en doutait tous et toutes.  
> Que dire de plus, je trouve que ce chapitre illustre bien l’adage : « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ».  
> On voit bien que tout le monde pense de la merde de Thor et Loki, et même que leur relation fraternelle est chaotique alors qu’en réalité... tout va pour le mieux de leur côté !  
> Je dois avouer avoir flippé à mi-chapitre en me demandant s’ils étaient toujours ensemble... vous savez, mon fameux mauvais pressentiment d’il y a quelques chapitres est revenu...
> 
> S’il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, je veux connaitre vos avis sur le sujet. On pourra en discuter! =>^°=
> 
> NBêta :  
> Excusez le retard, c’est uniquement de ma faute, n’envoyez pas des tomates à notre Renard Bleu !
> 
> NTraductrice :  
> Sur ma Bêta non plus, hein ! Je l’aime moi !!


	7. Sombres pensées

Sombres pensées 

 

Odin avait déclaré durant une assemblée privée rassemblant Frigga et les princes que dans le mois qui suivait il proclamerait Thor comme étant le nouveau roi d'Asgard. Nul besoin de dire que le dieu du tonnerre jubilait. Il lâcha un cri enjoué tout en faisant un petit saut, se retournant pour faire face à ceux qu'il aimait avec grande joie. Odin ne semblait pas particulièrement amusé par son comportement immature, Frigga fit signe à Thor, avec ses yeux, de se restreindre et Loki se mordit clairement la langue pour s'empêcher de cracher des mots empoisonnés. Le Père de Toute Choses annoncerait sa décision à la Cour puis ensuite aux citoyens d'Asgard le soir même. Beaucoup de préparations seraient nécessaires pour le couronnement. Thor écouta son père parler avec diligence, se contenant de gigoter de joie, se tournant de temps en temps dans la direction de son frère avec un large sourire. Il était si heureux, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Loki ne lui souriait qu'à peine en retour. 

 

Lorsqu'Odin déclara la réunion terminée, il alla enlacer son fils aîné. Puis, il dépassa Loki et ne manqua pas le regard dégoûté que lui lança son cadet. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que le prince brun ne ferait rien d'imprudent. Frigga câlina également Thor et tapota doucement l'épaule de Loki, lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Les parents partirent, laissant les deux frères seuls. Thor se tourna vers son frère avec un large sourire et Loki se força à lui en faire un petit en retour. 

 

«Félicitation, mon frère.» Fit-il froidement. Thor remarqua le ton contrarié et son sourire s'effaça doucement. 

 

«Es-tu en colère contre moi, Loki?» Demanda-t-il, effrayé, sentant la tension autour de son jeune frère. 

 

«Non, Thor. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère.» Répondit Loki d'un ton plus doux et les épaules de Thor se relaxèrent alors qu'il libérait un soupir de soulagement. «Je suis content pour toi. Je le suis vraiment. C'est-ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, après tout.» 

 

«Oh, je t'aime tellement, mon frère! » S'exclama joyeusement Thor alors qu'il enlaçait Loki, le soulevant dans les airs et serrant son corps si fermement contre lui que le cadet ne put respirer pendant quelques secondes. Le plus jeune prince rigola un peu doucement après que Thor l'est reposé au sol. 

 

«Maintenant, va avertir tes amis.» Fit Loki avec un sourire timide. 

 

«Tu ne viens pas?» 

 

«Je te rattraperai plus tard.» 

 

«Okay. Mais ne prends pas trop de temps. On doit fêter ça!» S'enthousiasma Thor, ce à quoi Loki acquiesça avec un sourire gentil. 

 

Thor quitta la pièce et Loki fut finalement seul. Son sourire mourut rapidement et fut instantanément remplacé par un autre, horriblement méprisant et plein de haine. Il voulait hurler, mais savait qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Alors à la place il se retint pendant cinq secondes puis, soudainement, relâcha une explosion d'énergie magique, heurtant ainsi les chaises ainsi que quelques autres objets. Il haletait tandis qu'il refoulait la colère qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.  

 

Odin avait choisi Thor pour être roi. Evidemment qu'il avait choisi ce lourdaud au lieu de lui. Thor était son favori après tout, la prunelle de ses yeux. Odin avait toujours salué chaque chose que Thor faisait, chaque petit exploit, chaque stupide victoire. C'était extraordinaire la façon dont le Père de Toute Chose avait permis à Thor de développer un insupportable comportement et un discours arrogant, l'encourageant au lieu de l'amoindrir. Loki grinça des dents alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était intelligent, poli, et même obéissant. Tout était bon, alors il défiait Odin une fois de temps en temps. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était question de politique, c'était lui, et non Thor, qui démontrait avoir une bonne compréhension de cela. Odin avait même souvent dit à Thor qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur son jeune frère et d'apprendre de lui. Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi? Loki passait d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était le meilleur choix, pas son aîné. Les mains de Loki formaient des poings et étaient devenues blanches sous la pression, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à laquelle il pouvait penser. Peu importait à quel point il clamait l'aimer, Odin le détestait clairement. Il l'avait toujours fait. Si seulement il savait pourquoi. 

…  

Thor errait dans les allées vides du palais d'Asgard, une expression préoccupée figée sur son visage. Loki n'était pas apparu durant l'après-midi pour célébrer la future royauté de Thor. Il était absent lorsqu’Odin annonça publiquement les nouvelles à la Cour et aux gens d'Asgard. Loki avait également manqué le souper, laissant un garde prévenir la famille royale que le brun ne se sentait pas bien. Lorsque Thor alla à la chambre de son frère, il ne l'y trouva pas. Le dieu du tonnerre soupira avec inquiétude. Il avait compris que Loki lui avait menti. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il avait espéré que son frère serait réellement heureux pour lui, car tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de partager sa joie avec son cadet. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Loki avait avoué quelques années plus tôt à quel point il était envieux par rapport à lui. Thor n’ignorait pas que cette envie était liée à leur père et que, en dépit de l'amour et de la loyauté que Loki et lui partageaient, elle continuait à être alimentée. Thor était conscient qu'Odin traitait ses fils différemment, il était plus strict avec Loki qu'avec lui. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être, alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement opposés? Alors que Loki était si intelligent et rebelle. Il désirait retrouver son cadet et lui dire qu'Odin l'aimait malgré tout. Hélas, Thor savait parfaitement que, si son frère ne désirait pas être trouvé alors il ne le serait pas.

…

Thor fut surpris de trouver Loki dans l'arène, s'entraînant avec les Trois Guerriers. C'était rare pour le jeune prince d'échanger ses livres contre un combat de sa propre initiative. Le prince aîné fit connaitre sa présence avec une sorte de salutation, qui lui fut retournée avec enthousiasme par ses amis. Loki regarda seulement brièvement, mais Thor pouvait voir l'obscurité dans son regard. Il n'était clairement pas ravi de le voir.

 

«J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien hier, mon frère. Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux.» Fit gentiment Thor, mais son cœur bondissait de peur dans son torse, car il pouvait voir dans la manière qu'avait Loki de regarder à ses pieds et par la façon dont sa mâchoire bougeait qu'il était vraiment énervé.

«Tu étais malade hier? Et moi qui pensais tout ce temps que tu n'étais pas venu à la fête car ta fierté était trop blessée?» Dit gaiment Fandral, ratant la lueur furieuse qui était passée dans les yeux clairs de Loki.

 

«Qu'est-ce que tu avais?» Demanda Volstagg, semblant sincèrement concerné.

 

«Peu importe. Je vais mieux maintenant.» Répondit froidement Loki.

 

«Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangera pas de faire une revanche, pas vrai?» Questionna le plus âgé des guerriers, alors qu'il relevait sa hache. Loki se tourna à demi vers lui et son regard devint encore plus froid, en dépit du sourire malicieux qu'il affichait.

 

«Pourquoi pas.» Répliqua-il calmement.

 

Fandral et Hogun échangèrent un regard confus, tous deux sentaient la dangereuse froideur inhabituelle dans la voix basse du plus jeune des princes. Thor ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais avant d'avoir eu une chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Loki et Volstagg avaient engagé un combat d'homme à homme. Le prince blond observa silencieusement mais avec préoccupation la danse des deux combattants, en quoi leurs atouts et leurs styles étaient vraiment différents. Volstagg avait l'avantage de l'expérience et de la force, tandis que Loki avait l'énergie de la jeunesse et la vitesse. Le jeune prince s'arrangeait pour éviter et esquiver les attaques de l'autre guerrier et faire croire à l'autre qu'il gagnait, le dieu des sottises se battait intentionnellement de façon plus défensive. Au moment où Volstagg devint trop confiant et songea à crier victoire, les rôles s'échangèrent rapidement. 

 

Loki devint plus rapide, ses mouvements plus précis et audacieux. Du fait que ses dagues étaient des armes de petites tailles, il avait besoin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Volstagg, qui gardait ses distances en lançant sa hache dans les airs. Le combat devint plus agressif. Le guerrier plus âgé se frustrait, son humeur prenant le dessus sur lui, ses tentatives pour défaire le prince se firent de plus en plus, et ennuyeusement, inutiles. Loki de son côté se déplaçait de façon plus sécurisée et confiante, il semblait bien calculer avant d'attaquer ou de se défendre, ainsi il pouvait prédire et anticiper le prochain mouvement de Volstagg. Au bout d'un moment, le plus âgé perdit sa coordination, devenant embrouillé par les mouvements rapides de Loki, alors il finit par attaquer d'une façon maladroite et aléatoire, sa hache frappant plus et de plus en plus profondément dans le sol.

 

Loki esquiva quelques attaques dangereuses en tournant et en passant d'un endroit à un autre. Lorsque Volstagg laissa finalement une ouverture, le rendant vulnérable pour son rival, Loki lui donna un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre faisant chuter le guerrier sur le dos à cause de l'impact. D'un mouvement rapide, Loki bloqua les mouvements du manieur de hache en plaçant un pied sur son torse, tandis qu'il pointait l'une de ses dagues contre la gorge juste sous le menton. Durant quelques secondes, les deux combattants restèrent figés, haletant lourdement et se fixant dans les yeux. Loki s'attarda quelques secondes avec la pointe de sa dague pressant contre la peau de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il le libère dans un lent mouvement prudent. Il se redressa, semblant étrangement hébété. Dans le même temps, Fandral et Hogun coururent rapidement vers Volstagg afin qu'ils puissent l'aider à se relever.

 

«Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda gentiment Fandral, avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. «Loki t'a vraiment eu cette fois, pas vrai?» Avait-il ajouté avec un gloussement. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'air choqué et confus sur le visage de Volstagg. Fandral et Hogun se retournèrent pour observer Loki et ils lirent la même expression sur le visage de celui-ci. Loki semblait pâle. Ses yeux passaient nerveusement d'un côté à un autre puis il regarda la dague qu'il avait toujours dans sa main, et qui tremblait légèrement. Il la rangea précautionneusement dans son manteau, comme il le faisait toujours, tandis qu'il se retournait.

 

«Loki?» Questionna Thor, inquiet, sentent la tension inhabituelle dans l'air. La tête du brun se tourna dans sa direction et l'aîné des princes vit une sorte d’horrible peur enfouie dans les yeux de son frère. Sans un mot, le brun commença à s'éloigner, d'une façon presque déséquilibrée. «Loki!» Cria Thor et il courut un peu pour rejoindre son frère.

 

«Laisse-moi tranquille!» S'insurgea Loki en se retournant brusquement. Thor pouvait voir la détresse dans les yeux de son cadet et son inquiétude grandit encore avec les secondes. «S'il te plait, laisse-moi seul.» Supplia Loki dans un souffle et Thor hésita. Son jeune frère se tourna à nouveau et après quelques pas hâtifs, il courut hors de l'arène. Le dieu du tonnerre était sur le point de le suivre, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

 

«Laisse-le partir, Thor.» Le prince aîné se tourna pour faire face à Volstagg, qui se tenait entre Fandral et Hogun. «Je pense que le gamin a besoin d'un peu d'espace là.»

…

«J'ai pensé que je pourrais te trouver ici.» Fit Thor en marchant dans la direction de son frère.

 

Loki était assis sur le toit de l'un des dômes du palais d'Asgard et ne s'embêta même pas à reconnaitre la présence de son frère. Il avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Thor ne le trouve. D'une certaine façon, il voulait que Thor le retrouve, probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'était assis là. L'aîné prit place à côté de lui et observa le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le soleil s'était couché et les premières étoiles brillaient déjà. «Ce fut une bataille impressionnante que tu as eu là avec Volstagg, un peu plus tôt. Il y a eu un moment où j'ai cru que tu allais le tuer.» Lui dit Thor de façon sincère et insouciante.

 

«Tout comme moi.» Murmura Loki puis il posa son menton sur ses genoux, qui étaient entourés de ses bras, le faisant sembler plus petit. Thor observa le visage de son frère et reconnut la même détresse sur les muscles faciaux tendus qu'il avait aperçue durant l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Il fut choqué lorsque son frère tressaillit, s'éloigna brusquement et le regarda avec un air terrifié.

 

«Je ne vais pas te blesser.» Le rassura Thor, sa main toujours à mi-chemin dans le vide.

 

«Mais je pourrais!» Cria presque Loki et Thor retira doucement sa main. Loki relâcha un souffle tremblant et Thor remarqua qu'il frissonnait.

 

«As-tu froid, mon frère?» Interrogea Thor, concerné.

 

«Non.» Chuchota Loki et Thor réalisa amèrement que son frère frissonnait de peur. Il pouvait voir ses yeux verts s'humidifier alors que ceux-ci passaient d'un côté à un autre, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre apparaisse. «Q-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi Thor?» Avait-il murmuré dans un souffle. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en moi au point de perdre le contrôle de moi-même?»

 

«Tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle. Tu n'as pas blessé Volstagg.»

 

«Mais je l'ai presque fait! J'allais le faire! Thor, il y a eu un moment où je voulais vraiment planter ma dague dans sa gorge et l'égorger!»

 

«Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Volstagg va bien.»

 

«Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai? Peu importe si je ne l'ai pas blessé. Ce qui compte c'est que je _voulais_ le faire, et ce, sans aucune raison! J-Je veux dire... c'est Volstagg! Qui voudrait lui faire du mal en premier lieu?» Avait dit Loki, nerveusement, sa voix tremblante et teintée de peur. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux contre sa volonté et ses mains s'agitaient terriblement, alors qu’il les joignait et les séparait de manière répétitive, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

 

«Ça va, Loki. C'est normal de perdre la tête pour quelques secondes dans le feu de l'action. Même s'il s'agit uniquement d'un entraînement.» Thor rassura son petit frère, alors qu'il posait sa main dans le dos de Loki qui, cette fois, y consentit.

 

«As-tu déjà perdu la tête?»

 

«Non mais je suis différent.»

 

«Effectivement, tu l'es. Tu ne portes pas cette colère... c-cette insupportable rage s'agitant à l'intérieur de toi qui semble vouloir arracher l'être hors de moi!» Répondit nerveusement Loki, alors que ses doigts tremblants s'éloignaient et s'approchaient de son torse. «J'ai peur de moi-même, Thor. J-J'ai peur de ce que je suis capable de faire! Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque cette rage sera trop grande pour être retenue? Tu n'imagines pas les sombres pensées que je peux avoir parfois. J'essaye de les éloigner, car elles me terrifient! Car elles sont horribles!»

 

«Loki, tu ne dois pas penser tant de mal de toi-même. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.» Thor essaya de calmer son frère, mais celui-ci était trop affligé pour croire à ses beaux mots et il secoua la tête misérablement, alors que de plus grosses larmes cascadaient sur son visage.

 

«Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire si je m'abandonnais à mes mauvaises pensées.» Confia Loki, en bloquant son regard dans celui du blond. «Thor, viendra un jour où je blesserai quelqu'un. J'ai peur que cela puisse être toi. Parce que je t'aime tellement et je te déteste tellement à la fois!»

 

«Ne dis pas ce genre d'absurdités, mon frère.»

 

«Je ne dis pas d'absurdités! Tu n'écoutes pas! Que feras-tu lorsque je me retournerai contre toi? Que feras-tu lorsque je serai au-delà de tout raisonnement? Que feras-tu quand j'essayerai de...» Loki posa une main tremblante en face de sa bouche. _Te tuer_. Il était incapable de dire à haute voix sa dernière pensée. Car c'était trop horrible à vocaliser.

 

«Oh, Loki. Pourquoi te tourmentes-tu ainsi?» Demanda Thor en enroulant ses bras dans le dos de son frère.

 

Loki posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné et relâcha quelques misérables sanglots, tout en expulsant le reste de ses larmes hors de son corps. Les doigts du brun creusaient le dos de son frère, recherchant désespérément le sentiment de protection et de sécurité qu'il avait toujours ressenti quand il était avec Thor, mais cette fois il ne les trouva pas. Pas même Thor ne pourrait le protéger de ses propres peurs sombres. Loki ferma ses yeux et prit de profondes inspirations, se forçant à se calmer, alors que dans son esprit rejouait la grande erreur qu'il avait faite le jour précédent.

 

La veille avait été le jour où Loki s'était abandonné à ses sombres pensées pour la première fois. Après avoir appris que Thor allait devenir le nouveau roi, Loki s'était laissé consumer par sa rage et sa frustration. Son esprit avait rapidement créé un plan pour ruiner le couronnement de son frère. La veille avait été le jour où il avait brisé toutes les lois de son père en voyageant discrètement jusqu'à Jotunheim et avait passé un marché avec le Roi Laufey. Il avait initialement pensé que ce serait juste une petite bêtise de sa part, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit libre de toute sorte d'émotion ardente, il réalisait le sérieux de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était impliqué dans une dangereuse affaire politique et mis en danger la trêve entre les deux royaumes ennemis. Tout cela à cause de ses motivations immatures et égoïstes. Le pire étant qu'il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir faire demi-tour. Il était impossible de défaire ce qu'il avait commencé.

 

Maintenant, il était confronté au fait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de remplir sa part du marché, de façon d'éviter des représailles venant du Roi Laufey. Alors il décida de coller au plan, mais d'une façon où il pourrait minimiser les dangers. S’il faisait les choses correctement, les Géants du Froid mourraient avant d'arriver à leur but. S'il était chanceux, le Père de Toute Chose choisirait de préserver la trêve entre les deux royaumes et considèrerait l'invasion comme le résultat d'une petite brèche dans la sécurité. Il verrait la tentative de raid comme étant prise par une petite quantité de Géants des Glaces rebelles, agissant indépendamment de Laufey. Loki pourrait toujours mettre des choses en place afin que la trêve entre les deux royaumes reste indemne. Le dieu des sottises se calma finalement, se reposant tout en s'assurant qu'il aurait encore la possibilité d’amender son action irrationnelle et impulsive. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de limiter les dommages autant que possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:  
> Oh My God, Noooooo!!! Loki mais qu'est-ce que tu as faiiiiiit?!!   
> Grâce à ça on comprend vraiment mieux son état de panique…  
> Je la sens pas cette histoire, Loki s'enfonce dans le côté sombre de la force et fait beaucoup de bêtise. Normal vu son titre.  
> S'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça! J'ai besoin de partager mes états d'âmes avec vous.


End file.
